Part I:Trials of The Exodus
by Lady-Dragonguardian
Summary: Mako's life now has taken a new twist. With her now being the keeper of the Choas crystal, will pandemonium insue among the Senshi? and will the Deep Sleep ever arive? Chp.22 up
1. Insomnia

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Wow you finally started the story"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Good Job, here's your cookie"  
  
"I don't like oatmeal."  
  
"Well then here"  
  
"M&M cool"  
  
"Oh... yea ...you ...can read now!"  
  
"Don't talk with your mouth fool"  
  
"it's full not fool"  
  
"you called me a fool?"  
  
"what"......................  
  
To understand this plot line you might want to browse through my first fic.  
  
This is set right as the Nuclear Winter has come.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------------  
  
The Senshi were lounging in the Palace, The Nuclear Winter had came, but they were still awake.  
  
"Why arn't we asleep yet?"Minako huffed.  
  
"It's weird"Rei responded  
  
Then they heard two loud thuds, in the main hallway.  
  
"Ow"  
  
"Were never gonna get this teleporting thing down"  
  
"MAKO!HOTARU!"Usagi wailed.  
  
"Hello Princess"They both said  
  
"Ah! Got you trained now do they?"Haruka asked  
  
Haruka held out her hand for Makoto.  
  
"Thanks"Mako grunted  
  
"Tough week?"Luna asked  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"8 broken ribs,2 seperated shoulders, How many claw/scythe wounds was it again Mako?"Hotaru asked  
  
"I forgot"  
  
"Hey but otherwise I'm fine"  
  
"So who's here not that it matters we get a day off"Hotaru chimed.  
  
"Princess Kakyu and Chibi-Chibi should be dropping by"  
  
"Oh, so were providing security then?"Hotaru asked  
  
"We can to"Michiru said  
  
"Hey, where's Shino and the others?"Mako asked  
  
"Training they'll be back"Minako sighed.  
  
"What was that?"Mako and Hotaru asked.  
  
"I didn't hear anything"Haruka said  
  
"Stay here"She told Hotaru  
  
Mako waved her hand and disapeered.  
  
"Hello"Princess Kakyu said as her,Chibi-Chibi and the Starlights came out of a portal.  
  
Then they heard two loud crashes, then two bright colored Youma came through the floor.  
  
Makoto appeared out of nowhere, and sliced the head of one youma, she backfliped and sent a rotating ball of energy at the other destroying him.  
  
"Set and Match"  
  
"Oh.....h...Hi Princess"Mako said  
  
"Sorry about the mess"  
  
"That was soooooooooo coooooooooool MAKOTO!, I wanna try!!!"Chibi-Chibi squealed.  
  
"You were like ha,then,chop,the wack"Chibi-Chibi showed them the motions.  
  
"Really?"Mako asked laughing.  
  
Hotaru turned around said something under her breath and the dismembered youma were gone.  
  
"No one said you were coming?"Haruka huffed at Seiya.  
  
The two glared at one another.  
  
"So how is training with the Ancients Mako?"  
  
"Fine Princess, a little tough but alright."  
  
"and hows being an Outer Senshi and putting up with that?"Seiya asked pointing at Haruka.  
  
"Hey Haruka's cool"  
  
"Really?"He asked  
  
"So how much have you improved?Think you could beat me?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"I don't think so"Yaten replyed.  
  
"No Exodus stuff, just Jupiter"She shrugged  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Fighter Star Power! MAKE UP!"  
  
"Eternal Jupiter Dragon Power!" MAKE UP!"  
  
"Bring it"Star fighter proclamed.  
  
Mako didn't even notice the Knights were back.  
  
"What's she doing now?"Shino laughed.  
  
"Gonna woop Seiya"Hotaru said  
  
"Star Serious Laser!"  
  
"Jupiter Final Fury!"  
  
The blast plowed through his laser and sent him flying through a wall.  
  
"Good were outside"She said  
  
"Super Star Serous Laser!"He proclaimed.  
  
"Jupiter Lightning Joust!"  
  
"Oh this will be good"Haruka snickered.  
  
Yaten and Taiki glared at her.  
  
The Dragon hit Seiya, he fell and lye there motionless. He detransformed.  
  
"Ok....cough you win"  
  
She grinned and detransformed.  
  
He stared as she walked away.  
  
"Shino"She yelled  
  
"Nice job"He said  
  
She smiled and kissed him.  
  
Seiya stood in disbelief.  
  
Who is that?  
  
He glared at Shinozaki.  
  
She'll be mine  
  
-------------------------  
  
Dum Dum Dum. Well thats the first chapter.  
  
I like reviews and Cookies! lol  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
LadyDragonuardian 


	2. Brother Trouble

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers  
  
-------------------  
  
"So another chapter....have anymore cookies?"  
  
"Nope.........chinese ok"  
  
"Wontons?"  
  
"Done"  
  
"Cream Cheese"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Let them read"  
  
"Oh ok munch, and thanks for reading!  
  
-------------------  
  
"Well Boys and Girls not that I'm not having fun or anything but I need a shower before we go rendezvous with our wonderful friends up there"Mako said sarcasm dripped from her voice.  
  
"Aw, why do you have to go back so soon?"Minako asked  
  
"Well, The Elders and Ancients said you guys could come to and watch our practice  
  
session."Hotaru said  
  
"Cool, we have to go, I wanna meet these guys!"Haruka said  
  
"We leave in the morning, around 8:00"Mako said heading off to the shower.  
  
Hotaru walked over to Seiya and healed him.  
  
"Thanks Taru-Chan"He said  
  
They all chatted in the lounge hall.  
  
"I'm gonna check on Mako ok"Shinozaki whispered to Saphire who nodded.  
  
He heard the blowdryer going, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hey, Can I come in?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
He scurried in and shut the door.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?"  
  
"Your the only guy I know who ask's first."She laughed.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Woah"He said   
  
"Taking up weightlifting or something?"He said staring.  
  
"All the training stuff gets you in shape fast"  
  
"You have better abs than I do"He snickered  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be"  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Yep"  
  
They walked into the hall.  
  
"Hey arn't you guys suppose to be asleep?"Mako asked  
  
"Ah! There you are"Hotaru said  
  
"I was having problems explaining that situation"  
  
"Oh Yea"She said floping on the couch  
  
"Well, you guys should be asleep in a week or two"  
  
"Wait you guys?"Haruka asked  
  
"Yea, um.......we stay awake"Hotaru said  
  
"What?"Michiru asked  
  
"Yea, Our job is to protect this galaxy from outside forces,evil, and to protect you guys and if were asleep there's no one to protect you or this galaxy"Mako explained.  
  
"We won't age or anything and it won't feel like an eternity, they said a year maybe two."Hotaru added.  
  
"Oh"Usagi said  
  
"So? Why we all relax and catch up on our sleep you guys will be busting your tails protecting us?"Haruka said  
  
"Well, Hotaru will guard the gates of time, I have everything else."Mako said  
  
"Most likely nothing will happen anyway."Hotaru said  
  
"But what if it does?"Princess Kakyu asked  
  
"Well hopefully were strong enough to take care of whatever it is"Mako half laughed.  
  
"So is that why "They" are pushing you so hard"Setsuna asked  
  
"That and they haven't had anyone to "play" with in like 5,000 years"Mako stated.  
  
"um.....speaking of that you guys should just watch Hotaru tommorrow anyway"Mako said her voice trailing off.  
  
"Why?"Haruka asked  
  
"No particular reason"  
  
"Yea.........um......my trainings interesting"Hotaru said knowing why Mako didn't want them there.  
  
"We'll just watch both"Rei said  
  
"Well you scouts beter get some sleep"Luna said  
  
They all nodded.  
  
Hotaru and Makoto stared at each other.  
  
"Tommorrow should be rather interesting"Hotaru said  
  
Mako sighed  
  
"Try and get some sleep alright"Mako said ruffling her hair.  
  
"Ok Mako-Chan"  
  
Mako slept soundly that night the first time since she'd been training.  
  
Shino was worried about her as always.  
  
He wrapped his arms tightly around her, as to never let her go again.  
  
"I love you"He whispered , He knew she couldn't hear him.  
  
-----------------  
  
Makoto sat up and yawned.She glanced at the clock, it read 7:00 a.m.  
  
Shino was already up. She went in he bathroom changed and did all the other necessities.  
  
"hey"She said surprised gazing into his eyes.  
  
"Were stil waiting on Minako and Usagi to get up"  
  
"Why dosen't that surprise me"  
  
They walked into the hallway where everyone was gathered.  
  
"So? Are we ready?"Usagi asked  
  
"Sure"Hotaru said glancing at Makoto who nodded.  
  
In a blink of an eye they were in the Supreme Ones realm.  
  
They came with there black and white robes on.  
  
"Welcome"  
  
"Hello Sensai's"Mako and Hotaru said slightly bowing.  
  
"Go and prepare for training"  
  
They nodded and scurried off.  
  
"Come this way."An Elder said  
  
"I'll think they should watch the Messiah first"One Ancient said  
  
"Fine with us"  
  
They walked with the "beings" in the white cloaks.  
  
They came to a room, surrounded in complete darkness. Hotaru sat in the middle her legs crossed.  
  
"Well let the training begin"  
  
Two of the elders steped in the room. What they saw mortified them.  
  
"They project images into her mind...she has to fight them off"One of them said.  
  
They watched as Hotaru finally fought off the two. Tears streamed down her face.  
  
"That's why she can't sleep at night"Setsuna whispered.  
  
They watched two more hours before they decided to give her a break.  
  
"Come Hotaru let us all go watch the Exodus in her training" Hotaru gulped.  
  
"Hotaru how many Elders and Ancients are there?"Usagi asked  
  
"10 each" she sniffled.  
  
"Oh do let us introduce ourselves"  
  
He was obviously the "lead" guy.  
  
"I'm Akihiro"  
  
He pointed left to right.  
  
"Eisaku, Fumiaki, Genyo, Haru, Ichizo, Isoshi, Jiro, Kai, and Kanuki"  
  
Jedite stared at the last elder, hoping he could flip off his hood.  
  
They all bowed.  
  
"Ah here we are."Akihiro said  
  
"You notice that was in alphabetical order?"Ami said  
  
They rolled there eyes.  
  
"I'll stay back here" Hotaru said  
  
"Have you introduced yourselves?"One of the ancients said  
  
"Yes, It's your turn"  
  
"I'm Koji"  
  
He also announced his counterparts left to right.  
  
"Masami, Miyoko, Okyoito, Rikyu, Ryosei, Seiji, Seinosuke, Tsuruki, and Zenko"  
  
They saw a blurr whiz past them.  
  
"Get up MAKOTO!"Koji screamed.  
  
They saw Mako lying in a heap, battered and blood stained.  
  
Her arms shook as she pulled herself up.  
  
"The venom is starting to work I think"Rikyu said  
  
"Oh, using venom today?"Kai asked  
  
"Well, It was her fault we set a Serpent loose on her"Rikyu replyed  
  
"From where?"Akihiro asked  
  
"The Bog"  
  
"Oh, I'm surprised she's able to stand"  
  
"thats the point"  
  
"Oh I see nice training method"  
  
"Hmmm......set the Minotaur loose, she needs a challenge"  
  
She braced as the beast charged at her. The venom slowed down her reaction time and it impaled her with its horns.  
  
"AH!"She screamed and grabed the horn.  
  
It grabed her and tossed her against a rock.  
  
"Arashi Gekido!"She yelled. The sky grew pitch black. When the clouds lifted the Minotaur lye in a pile of dust.  
  
"Ok Mako you can take a break"Koji said  
  
She managed to walk in the room. She sat down on the floor. Miyoko came out with a needle.  
  
"Here" He said and injected her with it.  
  
"It's the anti-venom"  
  
"Thanks"She whispered.  
  
"C'mon"Hotaru motioned and pulled her up of the floor.  
  
They all walked to their room.  
  
"I'm tired"Mako huffed and crashed on her bed.  
  
"Miyoko and Kisho are the only nice ones if you can't tell"Hotaru said  
  
Shino sat down next to Mako who was already asleep.  
  
"Why do they do that to you guys?"Usagi asked  
  
"There afraid of us, so they put us in our places."Hotaru said  
  
"They know we could crush them, anytime we wanted."  
  
They all sat and chatted for an hour or so.  
  
Mako sat up.  
  
"Well look whos awake"Haruka laughed  
  
"Sadly"Mako groaned, held her side and layed back down.  
  
"Why won't they heal you?"Setsuna asked  
  
"I should be able to tough it out"Mako said trying to sound like Koji.  
  
"Mako"Jedite said  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I talk to you?Outside.......alone?"  
  
"Sure"She said and crawled off her bed. They walked outside.  
  
"What are they talking about?"Rei asked  
  
"Oh yea, you didn't tell them did you Setsuna?"Hotaru said  
  
"I forgot"  
  
"Jedite and Mako are related"Hotaru said  
  
"How like distant cousins or something?"Shino asked  
  
"Nope, there brother and sister"  
  
They all gasped.  
  
"They had another brother."  
  
"Hey so Me and Mako are related now right?"Rei asked  
  
"and Minako and Makoto"  
  
"How?"Minako asked  
  
Hotaru chuckled.  
  
"Shinozaki and Saphire are brothers"  
  
The two stared at each other, they had grown to be pretty close friends since Mako and Minako went everywhere together.  
  
"Alright"Saphire said  
  
-------------------  
  
"Mako, I want to appologize"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For all the stuff I did to you and..........." She cut him off.  
  
First off that was a long time ago and "he" deserved it.  
  
"Oh well.....you didn't"  
  
"Oh well, your forgiven anyway"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"and"  
  
"Is the youngest Elder....."  
  
"Kanuki?"  
  
"I'm not sure everything sounds like him, they found him in the Southern Galaxy when there forces were low before we were reincarnated, Koji said he's stronger than they are so they try and keep him in check......he'll never look at me and never takes his hood down."  
  
"Well you wanna go have a chat with him?"  
  
"If he gets ticked and decides to attack us...............I don't even I could take him on......his powers have grown."  
  
"and so have yours.....don't worry but I have to find out"  
  
They peeped there heads in the room.  
  
"Hey we'll be right back ok"  
  
Mako walked over and whispered something to Setsuna and Shinozaki.  
  
Shino's eyes widened.  
  
"Are you sure"he whispered.  
  
"Maybe,so stay here"  
  
She kissed him goodbye and left.  
  
Seiya growled under his breath and the kiss.  
  
"Do I catch a hint of jelousy?"Yaten snickered  
  
Seiya rolled his eyes.  
  
Jedite and Mako left.  
  
------------------------  
  
Is this Jedite and Mako's brother, and why do they fear him?  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	3. That Elder is my brother and a Demon

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
----------------------  
  
"O.K I've decided to clear up some things..........but first a COOKIE!munchmunch"  
  
"Alrighty then are you done? There really confused."  
  
"Yep I know I'm a confusing writer!"  
  
1.This fic is a sequel to Jupiter Outer Planet Inner Scout.  
  
2.This fic is entirely based on the last 2-3 chapters of the Story, so your gonna be very lost if you havent read it.  
  
3.Mako is the Exodus is training with the Ancients her "counsel" they help her train and give advice and such.   
  
4.Mako has two brothers as previously mentioned in my story, Jedite and Kanuki.  
  
5.The Starlite's and Princess Kakyu along with Chibi-Chibi are visiting.  
  
6.If you have anyother questions email me or post a review! chillinonice16yahoo.com  
  
Oh and I would like thoughts on my idea's for the continuation of this line of fanfiction.  
  
I was thinking of instead of having 30 some chapters in this fic, I would instead divide them as follows:  
  
1.Jupiter Outer Planet Inner Scout.-Mako becomes an Outer and The Exodus  
  
2.Trials of Trust:The Exodus-The Exodus' Training.Pre-Crystal Tokyo.  
  
3.-During Nuclear Winter, The Exodus and The Messiah fight off the Evil forces while the other Senshi sleep.  
  
4.Crystal Tokyo's birth,Neo-Queen Serenity's rise to power, The Exodus and Messiah have fullfiled there training and take there positions as the "Supreme"Ones of the Universe.  
  
Well I would like opninons on this. If I don't get any I'll assume everyone wants 1 fic. Either way is fine for me.  
  
"Well I'll finish my cookie and let you read!"  
  
"Finally"  
  
"Oh and here is an inspiring quote that kinda goes with this chapter..I guess"  
  
The Warriors Prayer.  
  
"Lengthen my stride that my goal may be swiftly reached.  
  
Strengthen my arm that my enemies may be swiftly cut down.  
  
Clear my eyes that I may see my path true to victory.  
  
Uncloud my mind that my thoughts may be reigned in.  
  
Cleanse my soul with the purest rage that I be untainted when my death touches me."  
  
by Thorn Blackhawk  
  
---------------------  
  
"Where are they going?"Rei asked  
  
"There gonna go talk to one of the Elders"Shinozaki replyed  
  
"Oh..............why?"  
  
"Just....um....to talk I guess"  
  
"You don't sound so sure"Haruka said  
  
"Hey it's there problem"Setsuna said  
  
"Problem?"Usagi asked  
  
"Never Mind"  
  
----------------------  
  
"Are you sure?"Mako asked while they walked down the hall.  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I still don't know if I can take him"  
  
"Hopefully you won't have to"  
  
"He's an Elder thus he's strong"  
  
"You are also remember............do know which room is his?"  
  
"I know where all there rooms are"  
  
Jedite snickered and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit"Mako laughed.  
  
"Here we are"She said  
  
Jedite softly knocked.  
  
The door cracked open.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can we speak with you"Jedite asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
They walked in the room. It was dark and the Elder still kept his hood up.  
  
"Who are you?"Jedite demanded.  
  
"I'm surprised it took Mako this long to realize who I was......eh sis?"He pulled down his hood.  
  
The two brothers glared at one another.Kanuki was a mirror image of his older brother except he had brown hair and emerald eyes like Mako.  
  
Kanuki wrapped his hand around Jedite's neck.He went to pull his sword from his sheath.  
  
"Leave......her......out.....of....this"Jedite croaked  
  
"Don't worry she's the last female of our "species" no harm will ever come to her."He said  
  
"Put him down Kanuki!"Mako wailed.  
  
"No......he deserves it"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"He's a traitor."  
  
"Put him down..........please"  
  
Jedite seized the opportunity.  
  
"Here!"Jedite said and sent a swirling ball of blue energy at Kanuki sending him threw the wall and into the hallway.  
  
"Stop!"Mako yelled and ran after Kanuki.  
  
Jedite rolled his eyes and ran.  
  
"What is THIS?"Koji asked Mako.  
  
"I did it sir"Jedite said in her defense.  
  
By this time all the Senshi their knights, and all the Supreme Ones were out in the hallway.  
  
Mako was hunched  
  
"Kanuki!"Shino gasped and ran next to Mako protectively.  
  
Kanuki sat up as though he hadn't even been phased.  
  
"You will pay for that!"He shouted. Now it was Jedite's turn to go threw a wall.  
  
"STOP!"Mako said  
  
"Why he's a traitor!"  
  
"Why Shinozaki"He said  
  
"I figured you two would eventually tie the knot.....your not the one I wanted her to be with Ajax would have made a better suitor........at least he didn't get any from my little sister"His voice grew a little sarcastic and bitter at the end.  
  
"That wasn't your call anyway"Mako shot back at him.  
  
"I was protecting you thats all"  
  
"No......Ajax was obbsesive with her, and he caved to your every whim"Shino hissed.  
  
"You had no right involving yourself with her in the first place!"Kanuki shot back.  
  
He then grabbed Shino by the throat.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt him"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"I'll kill you"  
  
He snickered.  
  
"Your my Sister"  
  
"And Jedites your brother!"She said staring threw the hole in the wall.  
  
"So?"  
  
"I love him"  
  
"No you don't your only a child"  
  
"Would you stop it! I'm no more a child than you are a dragon"  
  
"That could be arranged."  
  
She cursed herself for bringing that up.  
  
"How much do you love him?"  
  
"I would die for him"  
  
Shino even looked a little shocked.  
  
"So put him down!!!"She said in a voice not even the Senshi had heard before.  
  
He snarled and droped him, and dashed for Jedite. They heard a few crashes and peered inside.  
  
"There outside!"Koji shouted.  
  
"Mako whars going on?"He asked  
  
"You've accepted a Demon into your ranks"  
  
"He's not that bad of a person"  
  
"I do not lie when I say Demon"  
  
"Oh......"  
  
The Senshi were intently listening as they headed outside.  
  
"If he changes..........were in for it"  
  
The walked outside where Jedite and Kanuki were having another argument.  
  
"There are only five of us left!"Kanuki shouted  
  
"no theres not the rest of the planet is reawakened."  
  
"There "Full Bloods""He shot back  
  
"Surely not all of them"  
  
"Sadly Jedite Kanuki is right,Kanuki,You,Saphire,Shino and I are the only "Pure Bloods" left"Mako said  
  
Jedite stood with his mouth ajar.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your.....um....Father"  
  
"But he was a Pure Blood"  
  
"He didn't want any competition for him or you"Mako said  
  
"His guards rampaged the country side in search of pure bloods, I had to kill or hide from them"  
  
"How did they know?"  
  
"They did a quick blood test our blood differs from full bloods."  
  
"Oh"He said and lowered his head.  
  
The two men snarled at one another, and continued there battle.  
  
Jedite swayed, he was battered and bruised and could hardly stand. Kanuki pulled his battle ax out. He swung at Jedite he felt a thud and a crack.  
  
He lifted his eyes and gasped in horror.  
  
"MAKOTO!"He screamed and knelt at her side. The battle ax was buried into her ribcage. He slowly pulled it out blood ran out in torents.  
  
"You made ME DO THIS!"He yelled at Jedite.  
  
His breathing increased. Mako scooted back towards the Senshi.   
  
"Hotaru"Mako grunted  
  
"Put....up.....your....silence wall"  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
They watched as Kanuki's shirt riped to shreads as large batlike wings came grew out of his back, his hair grew 7-8 inches in length and turned black, claws grew from his hands, a tail grew from his back his feet resembled that off a youma they had once faced. His eyes glowed a deep red.  
  
He snarled and attacked Jedite and flew away.  
  
Rei ran to Jedite's aid.  
  
"I'll be fine"He said and fell asleep.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
So? What is Kanuki and what will become of him,Jedite and Mako?  
  
Guess you'll have to read and find out!   
  
LadyDragonGuardian 


	4. How this Demon came to be

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.   
  
So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
------------------------  
  
"Well I have decided to break it up into four parts"  
  
"This story will be probably 12 chapters long"  
  
"I hope you enjoy it!"  
  
"and here is yet another quote and a bowl of Low Mein noodles -slurp-"  
  
"Please R&R!"  
  
And thanks to the following reviwers!  
  
LightningStrikes,SaiorLita19,ShadowStar21,Little-Beautiful-Child-Of-Love,babymar-mar,Cris, and Athena Kyle! Thanks!  
  
----------------------  
  
"I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything for just a seconds worth of my story's ending, and I wish I could know if the directions that I take and all the choices I make won't end up for nothing"Hoobastank"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"What WAS THAT?!"Haruka stammered.  
  
"That's Kanuki's "true" form"Mako said grimacing.  
  
"How.....Why.......How Did he end up like that?"Koji asked.  
  
"Storytime I suppose"She let out a sarcastic chuckle.  
  
Flashback  
  
------------------  
  
-Silver Millennium-  
  
"Kanuki?"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Where are we going?"Mako asked  
  
"No where special"  
  
Kanuki,Mako,Ajax,Shinozaki,Achilles,Jedite,and Cai were walking along a narrow strip of road.  
  
"Where is Saphire Shino?"Mako asked.  
  
"Visiting the Princess of Venus"He chuckled.  
  
"Minako?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"She is fair"He sighed.  
  
"but not as fair as you Milady"He chuckled, as Mako turned a deep red.  
  
Kanuki growled.  
  
"I thought you said I would be her suitor"Ajax complained as he watching the to continue to  
  
flirt with one another.  
  
"I'll take care of it don't worry"  
  
"So where are we going?"Achilles asked.  
  
"A lab"  
  
"What?"Cai asked  
  
"Yes a lab, it's nothing serious"  
  
"Oh"  
  
Jedite overheard their conversation and fell back with the "lovebirds".  
  
"Hello Jedite"Mako said giggling.  
  
"and may I ask what your so happy about?"Jedite smiled.  
  
"Nothing"She burst out.  
  
Shino beamed.  
  
"How old are you now?"Jedite asked  
  
"Me?"Mako replyed  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I'm 15"  
  
"How long have you been back?"  
  
"Um.......lets see.......6 months"  
  
"Oh.......sorry I can't even remember my own birthday sometimes"  
  
"Your 21....right....since there's 3 years between Kanuki and I and three years between you two."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"And you Shino how old are you?"  
  
"17 Milord"  
  
"Knock it off"  
  
"Your my Superior"  
  
"Were not in front of any high ranking officials besides myself, I can't stand the title of Milord anyway"Jedite laughed.  
  
"Oh dear brother.......how are you and the Martian Princess?"  
  
"Oh.....um.......fine"  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
They arrived in front of the gates.  
  
"Kanuki"The intercom boomed.  
  
"How many are with you and names?"  
  
"Lets see......Cai,Achilles,Ajax,Shinozaki,Jedite,Makoto and I"  
  
"What were those last three?"  
  
"Shinozaki,Makoto and Jedite?"  
  
"Yes those"  
  
"They will just watch"  
  
"Oh alright"Kanuki said  
  
The three stared at one another and shrugged.  
  
"Milady"The voice said.  
  
"You and your Lord and Lord Jedite may enter in the entrance to your left, the rest on the right."  
  
"They think your my Lord"Mako said grabing ahold of Shino's arm.  
  
"Well why not?" he laughed.  
  
"Hey Jedite why did they call me Milady?"  
  
"You are a Princess Makoto"  
  
"Well yea but only the other Planetary Princess and there Parents know that I'm back"  
  
"Um......well......Word gets around I suppose....you are suppose to be dead after all"  
  
They walked up a few flights of stairs and reached a balcony of sorts.  
  
"Welcome"One of the scientists said.  
  
"Please take a seat"  
  
They watched through a large paned glass window as technicians striped Kanuki and his friends of most of the clothing and put them in large tanks of water. Tubes,Wires and an oxygen mask were in the tank.  
  
"What are they doing?"Mako asked.  
  
"Were trying a new procdure on "Pure" bloods" He said  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Were making them even more superior"  
  
"Ah Milady your a "Pure" Blood also arn't you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That must be how you got out of the forest alive"  
  
"We could run a few tests on you, we've never run any on a superior female."  
  
"She stays with me"Jedite demanded.  
  
"and what of this Lord?"  
  
"He is of Pure blood also"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I see Milord"  
  
"Your father would have been proud of you"  
  
Jedite twitched.  
  
"Shino can I talk to a moment."  
  
The two got up and went to a corner.  
  
"I saved you two"He said  
  
"What?"  
  
"There trying to kill them"  
  
"Why did they spare the three of us?"  
  
"My......um.....father built this place so they do whatever I say"  
  
"Why do they want to kill them?"  
  
"They killed my father The King and his Queen"  
  
"Oh...yea"  
  
"Does she remember?"  
  
"Remember what"  
  
"My father banishing her to the Meandering Forest?"  
  
"She remembers being banished there just not by who"  
  
"Good"  
  
They went and sat back down.  
  
They watched as four of them screamed in agony.  
  
"Lets go"Jedite demanded.  
  
"But"Mako said  
  
He grabbed her arm and they left.  
  
End Flashback  
  
------------------  
  
"The elixer that was suppose to kill him, mutated him into that he wasn't   
  
suppose to survive"  
  
"Thats why he hates me"Jedite said  
  
Hotaru had healed them both.  
  
"That's why I'm going to kill him"Mako said  
  
"Not by yourself"Shino said  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Demons are in her category per say"Koji said  
  
"What do you mean?"Haruka asked  
  
"She and She alone can banish upper level demons such as Kanuki"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Well come and get some rest you can track him tommorrow"Koji said  
  
"All of you are welcome to stay as long as you wish"Akihido said  
  
They all nodded and headed back.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sorry this one was a little short, but the next one will be much better!  
  
Thanks for reading! Please Review! 


	5. Truth or Extreme Truth?

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.   
  
So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
------------------------  
  
"Well Chapter Number 5"  
  
"Amazing........"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"your being sarcastic again..........I have trouble with sarcasm"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Never Mind"  
  
"So what inspirational quote do we have this time"  
  
"A grim one"  
  
"As in light bulb dim, how can words be dim well unless there in a dark room or.........."  
  
-rolls eyes-  
  
"Grim"  
  
"Oh.........how can a quote grin?.....well unless..........."  
  
Arg  
  
"It's called arg?"  
  
"Please let your poor readers well......read"  
  
"OK.....whats for lunch"  
  
"Italian"  
  
"You buying"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Italian it is"  
  
"Please R & R!!"  
  
----------------------  
  
"Think to yourself that everday is your last; the hour to which you do not look forward to will come as a welcome surprise." Qintus Horatius 65 B.C.  
  
----------------------  
  
"So how do yah feel?"Haruka asked  
  
"Fine"Mako answered  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No Reason......just concerned"  
  
"Thats kinda scary Haruka-San don't go emtional"  
  
"Well"  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Well Shino's just worried"  
  
"Shino?"  
  
"Well and the rest of us"  
  
"You included?"  
  
"........Yes"  
  
"No prob I'm fine"  
  
"Well Hotaru's not"  
  
"................I know"  
  
"She can't take this, well it's not that she can't it just well"Mako stammered.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Well you don't look as hot as you normally do....I mean you  
  
don't look to hot yourself"Haruka stuttered and blushed.  
  
"Was that directed at my being hurt all the time or something else"Mako asked raising an eyebrow and backing a few feet away from Haruka.  
  
"Dunno, Why does it matter?"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Anyway were coming with you tommorrow"  
  
"No"  
  
"What do you mean no"  
  
"Yea"Seiya piped in.  
  
"Get lost"Haruka growled.  
  
"What? She can't go by herself"Seiya said putting an arm around her.  
  
Mako and Haruka clenched their teeth.  
  
Mako waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
"It's platinum"Mako said  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A wedding band"Haruka grinned.  
  
"Your.....uh?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"To Whom?"  
  
"Shinozaki"She said motioning towards the now fuming brunette.  
  
"But your only"  
  
"I'll be 18 in 3 weeks"  
  
"Ok...but isn't that a littlegulp young"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"I don't think so either"Shino grinned  
  
"Oh...hi.....Shinosaki is it?"  
  
"Zaki"  
  
"Oh...whatver"  
  
Seiya walked off.  
  
"She deserves better"He mummbled.  
  
"What was that?!"Shino yelled  
  
"YOU HEARD ME!"  
  
"AND YOU THINK YOU'D BE A BETTER MATCH FOR MAKOTO?!"  
  
"YES IN FACT I DO"  
  
Mako's mouth dropped open.  
  
Both Shino and Seiya transformed.  
  
"I go from no guys to them fighting over me..........how does that work?"Mako thought.  
  
"Lay one hand on him and I'll rip that ponytail off your head!"Mako shouted.  
  
I wish I didn't have to tell him thatShe thought  
  
With that both men backed down.  
  
"Simmer Children Simmer"Minako laughed.  
  
Yaten glared at her, Saphire glared back.  
  
------------------  
  
"Your rooms are in there........if you two wish you can sleep in there as well"Koji said to Mako and Hotaru who nodded.  
  
"Wait? Rooms?"Michiru asked  
  
"Yes. Rooms. In one Room there are many beds"Hotaru said  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So? Who wants to play Truth or Extreme Truth?"Yaten Beamed.  
  
cricketcricket  
  
"Ok...................what about Group Truth?"  
  
They all shrugged.  
  
"Why not?"Rei said  
  
"ME FIRST"Yaten said  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Ok I tell you a question everyone has to answer, no passing"  
  
"ALright then..............When or if did you lose you virginity?"He asked  
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"That's kinda personal isn't it?"Usagi grumbled.  
  
"SO?"  
  
"and how many times before your honeymoon............and to make things interesting how many diferent people"  
  
"Alright then Yaten your first"Haruka said  
  
"I was 16, I have 5 times with 1 Person"  
  
Haruka smiled and Michiru smiled then laughed but never said, and Yaten wasn't about to make Haruka answer either.  
  
Now it was Usagi and Mamoru's turn, Usagi turned scarlet and Mamo laughed.  
  
"Well Um......I was 16 and only with Mamo"  
  
"How many times?"Yaten snickered  
  
"I dunno.......................12? Maybe"  
  
"12!"They all gasped.  
  
Now Rei and Jedite, Jedite was 0 before Rei, however Rei wasn't as eager to give away her secrets.  
  
"I was 14............1 time before Jedite"Even Jedite looked stunned.  
  
"With who?"Jedite asked  
  
"Yuchirro"Usagi laughed.  
  
Rei hung her head.  
  
"14?!"Seiya said  
  
Rei shrugged.  
  
"So Minako?"Yaten asked  
  
"14................"  
  
"and?"  
  
"with 3 people............1 being Saphire"  
  
"how many times?"  
  
"1 time with Saphire, and well...............4 other times."  
  
"WHY ARE WE DOING THIS ANYWAY"She shot back  
  
"Anyway.......Mako?"Seiya asked  
  
"14,2 and 3"She said in a hurry.  
  
"Wait................2?"Rei asked  
  
"With 2 diffrent people"  
  
"3 times"  
  
"2 being with Shino"She laughed.  
  
"Oh we won't do anything"She mocked him.  
  
"I promise......were just expirimenting"  
  
"We were.....well we wern't er.......suppose to......It was fun"He added at the end.  
  
They all laughed and decided to call it quits.  
  
----------------------  
  
Mako awoke early the next morning, and crept out.  
  
"And where are you going?"Haruka asked, standing with Michiru,Hotaru,Tatsumi,Setsuna and Shinozaki.  
  
"Oh....hi"  
  
"Were coming with you"Shino demanded.  
  
"and us"Usagi piped in  
  
"Anyone else?"Mako grunted  
  
"Yes"Koji replyed.  
  
"Fine, lets go"  
  
"Where exactlly are we going?"He asked  
  
"TO Kanuki's hiding spot"  
  
"How do you know where it is"  
  
"I just do"  
  
"He'll be turning back soon and thats when he's weakest"  
  
"You seem to know alot about your brothers weakness'"Haruka said  
  
"Yes I know all of Kanuki's weakness'"Mako said with an emphasis on Kanuki instead of brother.  
  
"Just don't get in my way"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sorry for this really short chapter I've been super busy!!!   
  
SO will Mako triumph over the beast formally known as her brother or will the demon slay the demon slayer?  
  
thanks please review!!!! 


	6. The Ultimate Sibling Rivalry

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I've decided to make this a four part series.........thus the change in title"  
  
"Prolouge-Jupiter Inner Scout Outer Planet and now Part I-Trials of the Exodus"  
  
"I had a couple people email me and say it would flow better if I divided it so I listened and am divding it! thanks for the input!"  
  
"Well I'm off.......I need some herbal tea...........I hate diets lol!"  
  
"Hey don't leave me behind"  
  
"And yet another quote!"  
  
"And my personal favorite!"  
  
"If a butterfly flaps it wings on one side of the world the effect could cause a tempest on the other"Choas Theory  
  
"Please R&R"  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"Don't get in my way..........please"Mako said as they headed out.  
  
"Where have I heard that line before?"Usagi whispered glancing at Haruka who shrugged.  
  
"Been around me to long haven't you?"Haruka asked Mako who laughed.  
  
"So? Is your brot........Kanuki as strong as you say he is?"Minako asked  
  
"Yep and I'd say with an extra 1000 years or so under his belt he's probably stronger than before"Jedite said  
  
"Arn't we an optimist?"Shino said  
  
"There's nothing to be Optimistic about"He replyed.  
  
"I'd say he's pesimistic............or sadistic"Mako replyed.  
  
"I'm definatly a pessimist"  
  
"You've always been a pessimist"Shino laughed.  
  
"Have not"  
  
"Please you swore the end of the world was at hand when Mako came back"  
  
"Well it did didn't it?"Jedite shot back  
  
"Wonderful, so my arrival brought about the end of the world?"Mako asked  
  
"No but still"  
  
They continued there march.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?"Usagi asked   
  
"I'm tired and hungry"  
  
They all facefaulted.  
  
"Into the mountains"Mako said  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Kanuki hids in caves"  
  
"he's nocturnal"Jedite replyed.  
  
"Whatever"  
  
By the time they arrived the sun was setting.  
  
They heard a loud flaping noise overhead.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"A voice rumbled.  
  
They all looked around.  
  
"Hey Shino"Mako said  
  
"Hmm..?"  
  
"What if he? Gets to you......again?"She whispered.  
  
"He won't that was then......ok"He said lifting her chin up with his hand.  
  
"Love you"She whispered in his ear.  
  
"Love you to"  
  
"LAY YOUR PAWS OF MY SISTER!"Kanuki growled and landed on the ground.  
  
Shino stood in front of Mako.  
  
"You will me mine................again"Kanuki said with a smile.  
  
"No!"Mako screamed  
  
"Then you'll leave him?"  
  
".....................no"  
  
"I won't leave her either"Shino stated.  
  
Kanuki chuckled.  
  
"Leave him alone"  
  
"Why?..............shouldn't I kill all of them"  
  
"Not if I kill you first"  
  
"Hehe...............then he's mine"  
  
"You have 3 choices"He said  
  
"Leave him and join me and destroy this pathetic world...........leave him and I might spare the lives of those puny things......(refering to the Senshi) or try and fight me and lose........"  
  
She stared.  
  
I'm 17 I shouldn't be making this decision She thought  
  
Shinozaki glanced at her, it was a look that said do your job.  
  
"Leave the Princess' alone"She said  
  
"Good than you'll be coming with me"  
  
"No"  
  
He gave a look.  
  
"I couldn't beat you then but I'll beat you now...........but leave ALL of them alone"  
  
"Not Shino........I control him"  
  
He looked at him and snapped his fingers.Shino screamed in pain.  
  
Mako slumped.  
  
"Stop!"She yelled.  
  
"Then the Princess' take his place"  
  
She glanced back at Haruka......  
  
Flashback  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Your one of us now"Haruka said  
  
"Your part of the Outer Senshi your mission is 2 things protect the Princess and Defend this Galaxy"  
  
"Got it?"  
  
Mako nodded.  
  
"Good................were not like them.......we will give our lives for the princess even if it means losing the one you love"  
  
-------------------------  
  
"No"She mumbled  
  
"Figures"  
  
Shino let out another scream of agony.  
  
Tears started to well in her eyes as Sino started to shift into a demon.  
  
NoShe thought Tears show weakness  
  
the Outer Senshi walked up to Mako.  
  
"Good Job"Haruka said  
  
"You kept your oath to always uphold our mission"Michiru responded.  
  
"Now lets get him"Haruka snorted.  
  
"No"Mako answered glumly.  
  
"What?"Haruka asked.  
  
"Remember when Tomoe was snatching heart crystals and you said it was to dangerous and we would get injured and just get in the way?"  
  
Haruka nodded.  
  
"Well this is just like that"  
  
"You said our job is to protect the Princess and thats what your going to do"Mako demanded.  
  
"But?"  
  
"No...........if I don't defeat Kanuki and Shino than its your job to get the Princess' out of here and some place else"  
  
"It is our mission right?"Mako asked Haruka and smiled.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"To bad we didn't get you sooner"Haruka said.  
  
Hotaru was forced to go with Usagi and the other.  
  
"But I wanna help Mako"  
  
"Hotaru.........if something happens there needs to be either the Exodus or the Messiah left"Mako said  
  
Hotaru gave in.  
  
"I'm proud of you Mako............your parents would have been proud to"Haruka whispered.  
  
"Thanks Haruka"Mako said and smiled.  
  
She glared at Kanuki.  
  
"I don't wanna kill you..............but if you get in my way"Kanuki said  
  
"Thats fine."Mako stated.  
  
By this time Shino was a full fledged demon.  
  
"How...when did that happen?"Saphire asked refering to Shino.  
  
Kanuki injected him with the same radiation that made him.  
  
Saphire sighed.  
  
"Poor Mako-Chan"Michiru whispered to Haruka.  
  
"Because of you I have to destroy the only person I ever loved."Mako said  
  
"Ha If you can destroy him..............your to weak"  
  
Seiya smiled to himself.  
  
With Shino gone.I can sweep the devastated Makoto off her feet and into my arms  
  
The two siblings flew at each other.  
  
And the battle began.  
  
------------------------  
  
This was a little longer, hope you liked it. The stroy's gonna last at least 9 chapters lol! So buckle up. It won't be about Kanuki after the next 2 chapters though.  
  
Please Review! And tell me what you would like to see!  
  
LDG 


	7. Mako the Demon Slayer

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,   
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.   
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Whahahaha another chapter finished"  
  
"What am I suppose to do about it?"  
  
'Gasp'  
  
"Fine..........herbal tea?"  
  
"Black Chinese HappyDragon"  
  
"Is that a tea"  
  
"Either that or some form of drug"  
  
"Alrighty then.........'pause for dramatic effect'"  
  
"So what inspiring quote do we have this chapter?"  
  
"Hmmm.......you pick"  
  
"Ok........"  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
"Thanks for the emails by the way.........please R&R...input is great!"  
  
"Enjoy.........no about this tea?"  
  
"The Way of a Warrior is based on humanity, love, and sincerity; the heart of martial valor is true bravery, wisdom, love, and friendship. Emphasis on the physical aspects of warriorship is futile, for the power of the body is always limited."  
  
Ueshiba Morihei  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Now this should be entertaining"Kanuki smirked.  
  
Mako glared at him.  
  
'Alright'She thought 'I don't know how to expell an upper level demon from a human soul'  
  
'I've never defeaten an upper level demon before, if I don't expell the demon Shino will die and I'm to blame, If I don't kill him he'll kill me the Senshi the Knights and......the Princess'  
  
"Quit thinking Mako, Shino's doomed and you know it"Kanuki laughed and perched on a rock.  
  
"Shut the hell up Kanuki before I kick your..........."  
  
"Such language from a princess"  
  
"Since when has a Jovian Princess have nice language"Jedite asked  
  
"Oh do Shutup Jedite before I knock you into next week"Kanuki said very conceded.  
  
"And I'll kick your ass on Thursday"Jedite mumbled.  
  
"So happy arn't we Jedy"Kanuki taunted.  
  
Jedite growled.  
  
"GIVE ME ONE REASON I SHOULDN'T TELL HER WHAT YOU DID?!"Jedite shouted.  
  
"What exactly did I do?"  
  
"Remember who found you? About 5 months before Mako came back"  
  
Kanuki stoped.  
  
"So?He was crazy already I just helped him along...........how was I suppose to know he would survive"  
  
"He turned 'Our' Sister into his human punching bag...THATS WHAT!"  
  
"Finally showing concern eh?"  
  
"What the hell are you guys talking about!"Mako screamed.  
  
The two men ignored her comment and went around.  
  
"Well look what your father did!"  
  
"I had no part in that and you know it"Jedite spat  
  
"Then why are you accusing me of what he did"  
  
Mako was now fuming.  
  
"Mako Kanuki turned your.............."He was cut off by Kanuki who sent a blast of energy at him.  
  
"Your......just.....mad....because she won't take your side!"Jedite screamed.  
  
"Shinozaki"Kanuki started  
  
"Get her"  
  
The beast growled and took after Makoto.  
  
She dodged his claws for as long as she could and finally he nailed her in the side.  
  
She stumbled and blasted him against the rock Kanuki was crouched on.  
  
"Koji"Mako murmurred  
  
"What Makoto?"  
  
"Can I expell demons?"  
  
"Perhaps"  
  
"I can destroy them why can't I expell them?"  
  
"You have to the know the chant in Jovian since the Demons are from Jupiter"  
  
"I don't know a Jovian demon removal chant"  
  
"Exactlly"  
  
'Shit'  
  
"Well can I at least try?"  
  
"You can't stop the chant, meaning you can't move........so unless your quick at coming up with a chant your gonna get the hell knocked out of you."  
  
Mako looked at her feet.  
  
"WHY ME!"She shouted staring up at the shining speck that was Jupiter.  
  
"I'M 17! I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS...I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH TO DO THIS AND NOW I HAVE TO CHOSE BETWEEN THE ONLY MAN I'VE EVER LOVED AND DOING...my duty"  
  
She slammed her fists on the ground a few tears trickled down her face.'  
  
"How's this fair"She whispered.  
  
"How touching"Kanuki laughed.  
  
She thought about dying with Shino since her Sensei had always repeated the same quote over and over again:  
  
"The Warrior's intention should be simply to grasp his sword and to die"  
  
She smiled at Koji and said.  
  
"The Warrior's intention should be simply to grasp his sword and to die"  
  
Koji raised an eyebrow.  
  
The Beast growled and charged at her.   
  
She now realized what every Sensaii had always tried to pound into her head and she never understood until now. Who cares how good of a fighter you are unless you are fighting for a cause you believe in. Her job was to protect Usagi at all costs...even if that costs was the death of her true love.  
  
Her uniform changed into her Samurai looking armor with no helmet, with the Jupiter symbol emblazed on the back doubled with the sign of the Exodus.  
  
"What's that?"Akihido asked  
  
"The Exodus can turn into a demon slayer/expeller at will this is that stage"Koji replyed.  
  
Mako started to chant.  
  
"Can you understand what she saying"Rei asked  
  
"Release this demon.......from my lovers soul......."Koji started  
  
"Hehe oh sorry......it's Ancient Jovian"He replyed.  
  
She continued to chant as the demon came closer and closer. He then grabbed his weapon.  
  
Mako never broke focus. The Demon was starting to lose power. He made one last lunge at her. The Naginta he was carrying went threw her abdomen. She stoped only for a moment.  
  
The demon withdrew his weapon and howled.  
  
Mako made a symbol with her hands and screamed.  
  
The beast yelled and a black object fluttered out of Shinozaki's now limp body.  
  
"She......did...it"Koji gasped.  
  
But now she had to defeat an upper level demon in a weakened stat.  
  
She showed no fear and exclaimed something in Jovian. 3 massive dragons rose up and devoured the demon. When the dust settled the demon was a pile of ash.  
  
Mako gasp and hit her knees.  
  
Kanuki was growing weaker now that his demon form was almost up.  
  
He flew and kicked her in the head. She sat up only for a moment and the world went dark.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Well another chapter. Go Makoto the Demon Slayer lol! Thanks for reading I love reviews 'wink' Thanks again!  
  
-LDG 


	8. Idol

All rights reserved.   
  
No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon   
  
is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.   
  
You can take this fic and put it on your page,  
  
but please mail me and just tell me you did it.   
  
Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.  
  
All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Well your moving right along eh?"  
  
"Yep......Mako's kicking ass"  
  
"And getting kicked as well"  
  
"So'd you like the tea"  
  
'nods'  
  
"So whats next?"  
  
"Well I was thinking Japanese Dragon Fortune Tea"  
  
"I meant the story.....'huff'"  
  
"Oh.....well. Kanuki in this chapter and then Hotaru and Makoto go into the future and   
  
find out a secret.......one that will be deadly"  
  
"The destruction of Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
"Yep and by one of there own!.....so tea time?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"And now for a quote!"  
  
'Sigh'  
  
"The fighter is to be always single-minded with one object in view:   
  
to fight, looking neither backward nor sidewise.   
  
To go straight forward in order to crush the enemy is all that is necessary for him."  
  
- Daisetz Suzuki  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Mako opened her eyes. Dust was choking her lungs, she coughed. She felt very light headed.  
  
A rift of pain soared through her abdomen. She glanced down and saw blood.  
  
"Makoto"She heard a familiar voice  
  
"Are you ok"  
  
"Shino"She said weakly  
  
"No Koji"  
  
"..........."  
  
"He's fine.......you however"  
  
"Where's Usagi?"  
  
"................."  
  
"Wheres USAGI KOJI?"Mako demanded.  
  
"Gone"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kanuki took her"  
  
"He's using her as bait.....godamn him"  
  
"I'm going to get her"She said and tried to get up  
  
"Your not going anywhere"Haruka huffed  
  
"I have to"She said  
  
"Your injured"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I can beat him......he won't hurt Usagi unless I don't show up I know how his   
  
little stupid demon mind works"  
  
"Now I'm going"  
  
"The Uranian Princess is right Exodus"Miyoko said  
  
"Miyoko"Mako started  
  
"For the 800th time you don't have to call me that"  
  
"That is your title"Koji said  
  
"And Ancient is yours"Mako said  
  
Koji sighed  
  
"You must rest"Miyoko demanded  
  
"He's a softy"Hotaru said refering to Miyoko  
  
"'snicker' and has a thing Mako-Chan"  
  
"Does not"Mako whispered  
  
The male blonde blushed.  
  
"Sorry Miyoko"Hotaru said  
  
Miyoko slinked off.  
  
"Anyway I'm leaving"Mako said  
  
"At least let me heal you"Hotaru said  
  
"Save your energy"  
  
"Well then I can"Koji said  
  
"Nope, Its black magic"  
  
"Oh yea"  
  
"It looks serious though"Michiru said  
  
Mako shrugged.  
  
"I was in much worse shape against Lord Cronus"  
  
"Lord Cronus?"Haruka asked  
  
"...er...Cronus"  
  
They all stared puzzled.  
  
"Where's Jedite?"Mako asked  
  
"With Shino and the other knights"Setsuna said her voice trailing off  
  
"And they are?"  
  
"Following Kanuki"  
  
"Damnit"  
  
"Such language"  
  
"Shut up Koji"Mako said storming off  
  
"Hmm.....thats the first time she's snapped at me in months"Koji laughed  
  
Haruka ran up to Mako.  
  
"You can't fight him"  
  
"Yes I can"Mako demanded and winced  
  
"Your injured badly"Haruka said  
  
"I'm always hurt but it dosen't matter I have to save Usagi........wheres Minako and the Inners?"  
  
"He took them to"  
  
"Why did I have to pass out.....if only I......."  
  
"If only you what?......You expelled and destroyed and upper level demon, thats why you passed out"  
  
"Haruka"  
  
"Hmm"  
  
"Go in and grab the Princess' and get out......I don't want you guys to get hurt alright?"  
  
"Hai"  
  
"Sorry if I bug you"  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Hey who else would I pick on?"Haruka laughed  
  
"your the only one as tall as I am and a jokes not funny if you have to look down on them"  
  
Mako half laughed then held her stomach.  
  
"You really outta have Hotaru heal that"  
  
"I'll be fine thanks though"  
  
Haruka sighed.  
  
"You should quit hanging around me yah know.....your acting way to much like me"  
  
"Thats the goal............."Mako covered her mouth meaning to think that not say it  
  
"Well I mean't that well......Haruka.......you've been my idol, since Tomoe and the heart snatchers  
  
appeared....so I always challenged you hoping I could some day be just like you, just as tough and  
  
never showing any emotion, I thought maybe I could protect Usagi and the others better if I was  
  
more like you, so thats why I act like you .....its habit now"  
  
Haruka looked stunned. Her an idol to someone, she never really noticed it, she had but never   
  
thought anything of it.  
  
"Mako.....I..." Haruka had always wanted to thank her. 1 month after Usagi and Mamoru's wedding  
  
her and Michirus relationship declined. Mako had saved her from losing Michiru.   
  
'Flashback'  
  
----------------------  
  
They were standing outside the Shrine.The wind was howling, and the thunder crashed above them  
  
but these two had much to discuss, bad weather or good.  
  
"Tell her Haruka-San"  
  
"I can't commit Mako..........I'm afraid"  
  
"You afraid......please"  
  
"I'm afraid of losing her again....I don't think I survive it"  
  
Mako laughed  
  
"YOUR LAUGHING ITS NOT FUNNY"  
  
"No...No...I used to be that way...think Haruka for a moment.....the Silver Millinium I lost  
  
my parents and my brother and in this life I lost a set of parents....."  
  
Haruka stoped.  
  
"I was always afraid I would lose Shino.....then I realized I was running.....you can't spend  
  
your whole life running Haruka.....its just not you"  
  
By now it was drizzling.  
  
"I love storms"  
  
"I was born during a storm, my parents dies in a storm and I hope to"  
  
"Thats why your an Outer Mako you notice changes and are one with your element"  
  
The two women sighed.  
  
"Your right Makoto....I'm gonna tell her"  
  
Haruka walked off.  
  
'End Flashback'  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Thanks Mako"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks you saved my relationship with Michiru"  
  
"Not a prob"  
  
"So you ready to go kick demon ass?"  
  
"Oh yea"  
  
They heard a loud howl up ahead.  
  
"They've obviously found Kanuki"Michiru said  
  
Haruka leaned over and kissed Michiru, who looked a little stunned.  
  
"I love you Michiru"Haruka said  
  
"Love you two Haruka my love"  
  
Haruka winked and walked off.  
  
"Well Well"Setsuna said and smiled.  
  
Michiru blushed.  
  
"Wonder what brought that on?"  
  
"I dunno........"Michiru stared at Haruka  
  
"Hey MEAT-HEAD!"Mako shouted at Kanuki  
  
"How are you awake?"He growled  
  
"Give me the Princess' and you and me will end this"  
  
"Haha....fine there useless anyway"  
  
With that he realeased them from the barrier, all except for Usagi.  
  
"Usagi to"  
  
"She's worth a little more"  
  
"Give her back"  
  
"If you win.....which is highly unlikely"  
  
And with that the final battle was finally underway.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sorry Cliffie! Hope you liked it! I'd like any input you have! Thanks for I'm accepting any fanart/fics to my webpage  
  
if you would like me to post any of works email me!   
  
LadyDragonguardian 


	9. When the Past Confronts the Present

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page, but please mail me and just tell me you did it. Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact. All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

--------------------------

"ARG IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE ONE PARAGRAPH THING MY COMPUTER IS A PIECE OF SHIT AND WELL IT SCREWED IT UP AS YOU CAN TELL, SO I FIXED IT! SORRY ABOUT THAT!"

"This chapter should be rather interesting"

"And longer lol!"

"Um.......theres been a mistake, its my fault as usual, I put that Makoto and Hotaru "will" be going into the furure, in later chapters, but it seems many of my readers think thats where they are now, correction their in present day and soon will go into the future sorry for any confusion on that!"

"So what took you so long?"

"I've been busy"

"Obviously"

"They need a list of names yah know"

"Oh yea here's a list of the names of parents/ancients/elders/friends from my version of the Silver Mill."

"If you don't read them you might get confused!"

"We wouldn't want that.............again"

"Ok so.....................Green Dragonfly Herbal Tea?"

"Sure...............still sounds like a drug though"

"DON'T TAKE ANY OF THE PARENTS NAMES! THERE MINE EXCEPT FOR SERENITY AND ENDYMION WHICH ARE NAOKO TAKEUCHI'S!"

"And you might notice some of Senshi and Knights share parents well that means there related, of course you know Jedite/Makoto Spahire/Shinozaki but I added one more. See if you can find it!" "And Now Heres and Quote and a List!"

Names: Ancients (Mako's Council): Elders (Hotaru's Council):

Koji Chief Advisor Akihiro Chief Advisor

Masami Advisor Eisaku Advisor

Miyoko Healer Fumiaki Healer

Okyoito Mental Trainer Genyo Mental Trainer

Rikyu Weapon Master Haru Weapon Master

Ryosei Strategist Ichizo Strategist

Seiji Phsyical Trainer Isochi Phsyical Trainer

Seinosuke battle Master Jiro Battle Master

Tsuruki Battle Master Kai Battle Master

Zenko Battle Master Kanuki Battle Master

Parents:

Father Mother

Ami: Baion Shiva

Minako:Eros Aurora

Usagi: Endymion Serenity

Rei: Osric Cordeila

Makoto:Titus Aureila

Hotaru:Osric Rikia

Haruka:Aeolus Shina

Michiru:Roan Nina

Ryo: Verlang Mashia

Saphire:Marcus Ophelia

Mamoru:Oremus Gaia

Jedite:Cirius Aureila

Shinozaki:Marcus Ophelia

Tatsumi: Khepri Isis

Setsuna: Unknown Unknown

Friends Makoto/Kanuki/Jedite: Cai,Ajax,Achilles

-Quote- "The Warrior's intention should be simply to grasp his sword and to die"

"Enjoy! Please Review!"

----------------------

Mako sighed.

"Please don't make me kill you"Kanuki pleaded.

"Give Usagi back"

"Nope"

"Then I'll kill you"

"Were family"

"SHUTUP YOU JACKASS! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT FAMILY IS!"Jedite shouted as Shinozaki and Tatsumi held him back.

"That's true"Mako said

"Well yah know"Kanuki smiled

"Were still family"

"Sadly"Jedite snorted.

"I'll admit I wasn't around alot with Mako, I should have been, but you Kanuki didn't care you little Narcissistic SONOFABITCH!"Jedite fumed

"I'm not vain"

Mako smirked

"Hey I had a hard life"

"YOU BASTARD! HAVE MAKO TELL YOU ABOUT A HARD LIFE"Jedite was now restrained by Shino, Saphire,Tatsumi and Mamoru.

"Please I had no father or Mother"

"At least you knew them................."

"I was thrown into that......that living forest when I four years old and had to fend for myself, the only human contact I had for 10 years was murderers who only survived a few days in the forest before a Griffin or a Dragon got the mucnhies. I finally escape and find that Jupiter is having a civil war, one of which you started, I found Jedite and joined up with you two, Shinozaki, Saphire,Cai,Ajax,and Achilles. I didn't know what we were doing was massacring people. I'd seen people slane by demons and what not every day. I'd killed Griffins, Dragons, Giant Serpents, Minotaurs so killing slow moving weak humans was a piece of cake."Mako said "You were excellent at it to" Mako fell silent.

"People were so scared of us though"Saphire said

"The "Full Bloods" swore we were demons or something the way we butchered there people"

"Serenity had no idea who Mako was, since I hadn't bothered telling her, she called a meeting and said "The Eight" as we were refered to must be stoped."Jedite said

"They came at the wrong time, It was on Europa"

"The bloodiest battle of the Jovian civil War"Haruka added

"The Lunarian troops came to support the Supressors"Jedite said

"You were part of the Rebellion?"Haruka asked Mako nodded.

"Well on Europa its kinda dark, we couldn't tell who was friend or foe so "why not do the next best thing and slay them all"Mako mocked Kanuki

"You did a nice job to" Mako sighed.

"I can still hear them scream at night, I see the look on their faces as I slice threw all of them"Mako stoped. "We won the war"

"That's when Jedite told me who I was, and he in turn told Serenity"

"I never let it slip we were part of that though"Jedite said

"No you didn't but you turned on me Cai,Ajax and Achilles........they died"

"You still haven't told her"Jedite said

"Fine, you tell her" "Mako"Jedite started "You know your old Master in the Silver Millinium?"

"Yup....sadly.....um......Trowa?"

"His name wasn't Trowa it was Titus"

"He came back, the heavy doses of radiation effected his brain and he became mad. Kanuki and I ran onto him in the forest behind the palace, Kanuki shot him up with more radiation thinking it would kill him, it actually made him even more crazed. Kanuki wouldn't accept the fact his father was now useless so he told Titus that he should train you" Mako glared at Kanuki.

"To late"She said Jedite and Kanuki stood puzzled "I knew that already......he told me, we looked to much alike not to be related, and Shino swore it had to be him."

"Sono Jutsu o Nintai"Mako repeated

"The Art of Endurance"

"I thought if I mastered that I'd be the strongest person on the battlefield........it did the opposite though it made me weaker, my old wounds never healed and neither did his voice...........my greatest fear isn't airplanes or dying....its him" "He haunts my dreams when I step onto a battlefield I hear him saying: "You'll never be as good as me, you can't walk in my shoes"Mako said "I didn't think it bothered me until we fought Beryl, his voice ringing in my ears"

"Is that where that saying came from?"Koji asked

"Yup" "What saying?!"Kanuki demanded.

"The Warrior's intention should be simply to grasp his sword and to die"

"If there's one thing my diranged father taught me it was to crush whatever stands in your way, I tweaked that rule a little, I'm gonna crush you because you threaten their lives"

"So what your saying is your not going to make this easy?"

Mako nodded.

"Fine then he replyed.........lets make it interesting" as Kanuki said this he changed back into his normal human self.

"Lets finish this the traditional way, shall we?"He asked and threw her a belt of some sort.

"NO Exodus, No beast......just you and me"

"What are they doing?"Haruka asked Jedite sighed.

"Its a traditional Jovian Duel, each opponent has a belt a flip of a switch and they are given armor, thats Mako's belt it still has her name engraved in the inside, its her custom armor, its quite dangerous"

"But very nice.........very form fitting"Shino winked. "Lets just say we Jovian's know how to show off our females"

Kanuki grinned and fliped his switch. His armor was very thick and heavy, he held a broadsword almost as big as himself and a Yari in its sheath.

Mako then in turn fliped hers. Her armor looked much lighter and was form fitting instead of Kanuki's usless bulk, her armor was black and the clothing she wore underneath was a deep hunter green a strange Kanji was on the back emblazed with the symbol of Jupiter, she had a chest plate that extended out mid-shoulder, as the chest plate stoped the lower armor began it however was short and stoped mid-thigh, a glove appeared on her right arm it was black, itcame up to her elbow at the knuckles started a steel looking claw which could be extended, on her upper left arm a marking appeared it was 3 scratch marks also black, her hair was let down and she wore a hunter green headband.She wore 2 sheaths on her back and one at her side. They'd never seen that sword before it appeared to a katana, its sheath was black with what appeared to be red painted on blood splatters.

"Well then.......shall we?"Kanuki asked Mako nodded.

There was something different about her now, a change had occured.

Kanuki snorted and charged at Mako head on.

"Mistake"She murmered her head lowered.

She side steped with ease, her fist collided with Kanuki's exposed chest, they heard a loud crack as Kanuki spewed blood on the ground.

Kanuki looked shocked at Makoto's speed. She bent down in front of him. "I told you not to mess with them......"She whispered in his ear.

Whack She puched him in the jaw sending him sailing.

"Where in the..........how did she?"Koji stuttered "Where did that speed and power come from, she's never done that before!"

"You never made her"Jedite smirked

"This is the true Makoto"

"All that time in the forest made her powerful and quick on her feet, although she dosen't ever show the fact thats she's superior to probably all of us"

The battle insued. Kanuki throwing wild punches and kicks and Mako thwarting all his efforts.

Kanuki withdrew his broadsword and ran at Mako who smiled.

They watched as she ran right at him.

"Whats she doing?!"Haruka shouted

"Watch"Shino responded

Both continued to run, they were right up on each other.

At the last second Mako whiped out her katana from its sheath, the heard it whiz threw the air.They stood back to back. They saw a small cut form on Mako's right shoulder. Kanuki appeared unscathed. He half chuckled, then a look of horror spread across his face then he fell to his knees clutching his stomach, blood gushed from the gaping wound. Mako cracked her neck and flung the blood of the blade fo the sword and placed it back in its sheath.

Kanuki saw he was going to lose this battle....unless. He grinned as the barrier that held Usagi fell, and then he threw a dagger at her. Mako wheeled around. Usagi had no time to react and saw the dagger out of the corner of her eye. She braced for the blade, but it never came. Usagi opened her eyes and saw Mako in front of her, the dagger had pierced her side.

"I was hoping you'd do that"Kanuki laughed Mako looked as if she was in shock, she yanked the blade from her side it was dripping with a purple substance.

Kanuki laughed again and walked up to her.

"Here's another dose for good measure"

A large spike now projected from Kanuki's hand it also was dripping with the purple matter.

He ran the spike threw her already punctured side.

She grew pale and fell to her knees.

"Sand Dragon Poison"She muttered

"How'd you guess?"Kanuki asked

"Whats a sand dragon?"Jedite asked

"Its a rather large dragon, it lives of course in sand dunes it dosen't usually attack unless provoked..........it catches it's prey like a snake, by injecting venom into its quarry."

"What does the venom do!"Jedite demanded "Oh don't worry, it won't kill her, it just shuts down the victims kidneys and builds up fluid in the chest cavity. Its very fast acting as you can tell" Mako was tremendously pale, dark circles outlined her eyes. She started coughing. Kanuki laughed and walked past her patting her on the back.

He picked Usagi up by the throat. Mamoru lunged at Kanuki who swatted him aside like he was a rodent.

"Were no match for him"Saphire whispered

They all sadly nodded in agreement.

Kanuki grinned again and withdrew his sword and raised it above Usagi's head.

"NOOOO!"The Senshi proclaimed.

Kanuki then let out a groan of pain and dropped Usagi and his weapon.

There stood Mako bracing all her weight on him.

"I said over my dead body"She whispered

Then they saw her katana protruding from his chest, she twisted the blade and removed it. She mumbled something inaudible.

A swirling black beam came out of Kanuki's wound.

"Thats a class 1 demon"Koji said

Mako sighed supporting herself on a rock.

The demon roared and stomped his foot.

"Wonderful"Mako winced

Koji walked up to Mako.

"Your the only one who can defeat upper level demons."

"I.....know" She doubled over.

The venom was working on her, a little to well.

Her kidneys were nearly non-functional now, and the pressure in her chest was steadily growing.

"RG.......I'll....kill yr..prncss"the demon growled

"No....you...won't"

She turned and saw everyone staring at her, she couldn't give up now. She thought.

"Weak"It snorted

"We'll see about that" She pulled out a dagger and raised it up and plunged it into her stomach.

"WHAT THE!?"They all shouted

"I SUMMON THE RITUAL BLOOD DRAGON!"Mako shouted from her knees.

"What's that?"Akihiro asked Koji

"Its a last resort attack, it can only be summoned if the person has a self infflicted wound, the dragon absorbs its summoners' energy and drains the summoners' blood, until he or she cannot provide anymore then it attacks, although if the attack fails the summoner is defensless" It fell silent. Her thunderdragon came down from the dark looming clouds above. It circled around her and dived into her wound. She fell forwards onto her hands blood started to trickle from her mouth.

It continued circling her absorbing all it could.

Finally it stoped the once white dragon was now a deep crimson.

It grew 5 times the size it once was and was 10 times as strong.

The demon laughed and braced for the impact.

The dragon growled and caught the demon off guard it slammed into its back, the Demon screamed and fell to ashes. Mako stood up slowly.

She waved her hand and the dragon vanished.

She held her hand over her now gaping wound.

Shino ran to Mako who collapsed in his arms.

"She needs help"Ami said bending down and assesing her condition.

"So does he"Akihiro motioned towards Kanuki.

Jedite sighed. "If you must.........bastard"Jedite mumbled as he walked by Kanuki's body. Just as they started to leave Koji noticed a figure in the shadows.

"Good job Mako"He whispered

"I've come back for you"

Koji glanced back again and the figure was gone.

--------------------------

Sorry for this being 2 weeks late! I've been so busy! Its not exactly a long chapter but it explains some things. I should have the next one up no later than next week! Thanks for reading please review! -LDG


	10. Important Note to Readers

------------------------Note to Readers-------------------------

Sorry about that last chapter! My computer has been plagued by virus' and screwed up the format!

I changed it to hopefully it will now be readable! Sorry for that! If you have ne questions

mail me at 

Peace Out-N-Read On

-LDG


	11. He Is a figure that stalks in the Night ...

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

--------------------------

"Lol, I'm sorry about that last chapter!"

"You should be..............moron"

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing.............thank you"

"Thank you?"

"Yea thanks"

Thinks "Hey thats off, that one credit card commercial"

"It worked"

"Hmph......."

"So? Whats new in this chapter"

"We'll explore the shadowy figure, going into the future, and the aftermath of the demon attack"

"Ok, so what beverage will we be consuming?"

"Hmmm.............Mt.Dew? Alright!"

"Yup, odd I know how to finally pronounce one of your beverages"

"Hehe Please Read and Review!"

-Quote

"Suddenly one day, war drums on horseback came like thunder,tearing off the sky and all glorious flowery days were gone forever"

-Wang Ch'ing-hui

------------------------

Mako shot up.

"Ow....."She said holding her side.

"It lives"Haruka joked expecting for Mako to come up with some quip.

Mako sighed.

"Sorry Haruka-San I'm not.......really.....in the mood"Mako winced

Haruka looked worried.

"You really are hurt"

"Yup"

"What day is it?"

"Saturday"

"What?"

"Yea you've been out for 3 days"

"Oh.......where's Shino?"

"The knights are in a meeting"

"Alright"

Mako threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"Haruka?"

"Yea"

"Could you go fetch me some clothes, please?"

"Well since you said please"Haruka laughed and ruffled her hair

Mako rolled her eyes.

"Any particular attire?"

"Nope"

"Alright I'll be back don't go anywhere"

Haruka walked back in and tossed her some clothes.Mako meandered to bathroom.

"Wonderful, now I know why Michiru dresses you"Mako griped and shut the door.

She wore a black wifebeater and her khaki cargo shorts.

"Whats the matter with it?"

"Its November"

"Oh yea"

"Oh well"

They walked out into the hall.

"Why were you watching me?"

"Why?"

"Not thats its a bad thing, just wondering"

"Were having a Senshi meeting"

"Ah.........I would have done the same thing"Mako finally laughed

The mood suddenly changed as Mako collapsed to her knees gasping.

"Whats the matter"Haruka shouted

"Ow........arg......."Mako winced holding her side. She crawled to the wall and braced her back against it.

Finally it passed.

"What the hell was that?"Mako asked

"I was gonna ask you the same thing"Haruka said

She gasped again.

"Dear lord, should i get Koji or Ami?"

"NO!"She yelled

"Ok...Ok"

"I think its the venom"

"Really?"Haruka asked

"Yea, i've seen many people die from it"

"Then you should have Ami check you out"

"Nah I'll be fine"

"You sure"

"Yup, don't tell them though"

"Fine"

Haruka grabbed Mako's hand and pulled her up.

The two women walked to a sliding door, that led to a "meeting" room.

Mako slid off her sandals and Haruka took off her shoes.

They opened the door.

"MAKO!"Chibi-Chibi wailed and slammed into her chest. _think scooby doo lol_

"Hi Chibi-Chibi"

"Hello Makoto I'm glad to see your well"Kakyu said

"Thanks Princess"

"Well how do you feel?"Luna asked

"Honestly?..........like sh.....crap"She said staring at Chibi-Chibi who still clung to her chest.

"Whats the date today?"Mako asked

"The 30th, why?"Haruka said

"Hehe"Mako giggled and held up 5 fingers

"5 MORE DAYS!"Minako shouted

"Until what?"Michiru asked

"My birthday!"Mako exclaimed

"Hah! Oh yea, I've been so busy I almost forgot, so you won't be the baby anymore eh?"Haruka said laughing.

"Yup"

"So?"Minako so

"So what.......er.......yea forgot about that"

All the Inner Senshi smiled.

"Whats the er....forgot about that"Hotaru asked

"Well, last year we said each one of us when we turned 18 would do something different with our hair"Rei smiled

"So thats why you cut yours, Ami let hers grow out, Usagi did that shudder thing with hers and Minako turned hers Pink?"

"Yea"Usagi laughed

Mako rolled her eyes

"Wonderful"

"Hm...I always forget your the baby Mako-Chan, you look to tall"Michiru laughed

"Nope, Hotaru's the baby"Mako giggled ruffling the young girls hair

"Thats unusual"Setsuna said

"What is? Suna-Ma...Chan?"Hotaru asked

Lately Hotaru had been trying to get away from calling her foster parents mama and papa since it sounded so childish.

"The two youngest Senshi are the Exodus and the Messiah"

"Why is that weird?"Mako asked

"Normally its the two oldest"

"Hah, they can have the job"Mako laughed pointing at Michiru and Haruka, Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"Now Now Makoto"Koji said

Mako let out a unauduible growl.

"Mako, can I speak with you a sec?"He asked

She nodded.

"Whats wrong?"She asked Koji

"Nothing really, are you ok? I mean the venom didn't effect you that much?"

"Nah"She lied

"I'm fine"

"Another thing or two, your going into the future with Setsuna"

"Why?"

"Just to check things out and see why the Senshi arn't in their slumber right now"

"Ok is Hotaru coming?"

"Nope, she stays here in case of an attack"

"Alright is that it?"

"Um........I saw a figure after your battle the other day"

"A figure?"

"Yes, its not the first time I've seen him either"

"Hmm.....thats weird. How do you know its a him"

"I heard him speak saying something about He'd come back for you or something"

Mako turned pale again.

"Mako are you alright?"

"Yea, Yea I'm fine"She said

"Mako?"Hotaru peeked into the room.

"There someone here to see you"

Just then Kanuki and Jedite came bursting into the room Koji and Mako occupied.

"Do Not go in there I forbid it!"Kanuki and Jedite shouted

"You two finally agree on something?"Mako asked

"Yes!"

"Who is it?"

"No one of any importance"Jedite shot and stood protectively in front of Mako and the door.

"Where's Shino?"

"Trying to get him to leave"

"He forbids you to see him also"Kanuki added

"Well who is it?"She said pushing her way to the door.

"NO!"Jedite shouted, but it was to late.

She opened the door and gasped.

"You....Your here?"She stuttered and looked down.

"Yes Mako I'm back"

-------------------------------------------

Dum Dum Dum, lol! Who is this mysterious figure! Well you'll soon find out!

Please Review!

-LDG


	12. Facing your fears

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------------

"Your evil"

"Why?"

"That horrible Cliffie"

"Oh that _chuckle_"

"So? Do we find out?"

"Yes, its someone Makoto fears"

"Obviously"

"Well lets, let them read!"

"Alrighty...........PepperDragon Tea?"

"Fine with me"

"Ok"

"Please R&R!"

-Quote

_"Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure"_

- _Marianne Williamson_

---------------------------------

"Get away from her"Shino growled.

"Come here"He said and pulled her head into his chest. She didn't move, she was in complete shock.

"So hows my _**little girl**?_"He asked

"Little Girl?"Usagi stuttered

"Yes, Princess I'm Titus"

Mako backed away from him.

"You've hurt her enough"Kanuki said while he,Jedite and Shinozaki placed themselves in front of her.

Mako continued to stare at the floor.

"Move"Titus demanded

"No"

"Then I'll move you"

With a flick of his wrist an energy ball formed on his hand and tossed it at the 3 men.

"**Kousoku**"Mako said which deflected the ball of energy threw the roof.

"Hmm...very nice"Titus said

Mako didn't look him in the eye.

"I see you've become quite the little fighter"He said walking in a circle around her.

"Hm..........nothing to say to your Father?"He asked

She gave him a quick glare. Before she could react she received a swift kick to the kidneys which sent her to her knees.

He raised an eyebrow. "That was quick"

He stood over her, and shook his head and kicked her in the stomach. Then he lifted her off the ground by her throat and another ball of energy formed.

"**Kenpei Butoukai**"He smirked she had no time to react and the blast sent her threw the wall.

"You asshole!"Kanuki shouted and ran at him. Titus smirked again and stabbed Kanuki threw the shoulder.

"GODAMN YOU!"Jedite shouted as a swirling votex of energy appeared.

"EAT THIS!"He said and sent the enegy toward Titus. He yawned and caught it sending back to its owner who flew into the wall.

Shinozaki withdrew his sword and ran at him. Titus easily avoided his assult and in turn impaled him with his yari.

Saphire ran to his brothers aid. Thankfully it missed anything major.

Titus didn't see Mako come up on him.

"**Hyakurai!"**Mako yelled.

Titus wiped around to get hit by the attack.

Mako glared at him.

"You know what happens to a crazy man when he gets struck by lightning?...............the same thing that happens to everything else!"She shouted and started to lift off the ground.

"**Rakurainiau!"**

Titus braced for the assult, but got blown away.

"Leave them alone!, and I might leave you a few brain cells"She yelled from up in the sky.

He laughed.

"You think you can beat me"He chuckled

"Do we need to be reminded of a little spot on Jupiter?"

She fell silent, and came back down to the ground.

"What is wrong with her?"Koji asked Jedite helping him up.

"She's scared to death of him, the way he treated her for all those years, he beat her into submission, she could never remember her parents and had always longed for them he came back and well............if thats what she had survived at that time for it wasn't worth it, she began to think that was human nature to be conceided and to be power hungry she refused to be like that so she went along with him"

".............."

Kanuki pulled himself up.

"Will you take me instead?"Kanuki asked his father who again had Makoto by the throat.

"Why would I want you?"

Kanuki's balled up his fist, his knuckled were white.

"She's been through spo much, she dosen't need your bullshit"Kanuki said as a silent tear went down his cheek.

He withdrew his grip on Mako's throat. She gasped and landed on the ground on her hands and knees. Titus chuckled and stomped his foot into her right kidney.

Haruka watched as a look of horror spread across her face.

"AH!"She shouted and disapeered

Titus looked astounded so did everyone else.

Mako appeared in a tree. Her face damp with tears as pain racked her body a small trickle of blood ran down her mouth.

Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna spread into the woods. Haruka told her three companions about Makoto's condition. The inner Senshi, Shinozaki and Tatsumi stayed and tryed to talk some sense into Titus.

Mako's head now rested on a tree branch. She heard someone call her name then another wave of pain. She then without thinking teleported to where Titus was standing. Her body trembled with pain.

"Well Well Have a nice trip?"Titus asked as he held Minako up by the throat.

"Let her go!"Mako demanded

"Young one your are in no position to make demands"

Mako growled.

"Your not him"She whispered

"Hmm...what was that?"

"Your not my father............"

"Have you lost your mind?"Kanuki asked

"My father died when I was four, I met him when I died your not him your just a lost soul traped in a shell"She said looking away from him.

As she she finished he bashed Minako's head off the ground. Saphire ran to her aid along with Hotaru.

Mako's fist shook, with hatred,rage and sorrow.

"**Jisou Mi**!"She shouted

"Whats that?"Jedite asked Koji.

"Exodus Phase 3"

"Phase?"

"There are 5 phases of the Messiah and Exodus, for Mako its her normal stage which is 1, her demon slaying stage is 2, I'm not sure what the last two are since we haven't explored her powers"

"Whats the fith"

"The True Exodus, when she finally becomes what we consider the Exodus, right now she's a traine"

Most of the Senshi had never seen Mako transform into her Exodus form. Mako's normal Exodus clothes shed off, she then became surrounded by a dark vortex.

Her hands and legs were visible threw the swirling wind, then two crystals emerged one lit up and the other dimed. Then an explosion occured within the howling winds then emerged Mako.

Koji and Akihiro gasped.

'Thats.....the Dark Exodus"Koji stammered

"Is that a bad thing?"Setsuna asked

"Not neccasarily, hmm you have to have the dark crystal for that"

"Oh, yea forgot to mention that"Setsuna said

Mako outfit consisted of, her Exodus armor which was now black and the clothing underneath was a dark gray. Her hair was much darker and his skin was much darker.

"You'll pay for what you did"Mako said

"**Kurai Shikyo o Sono Rosuto Kihaku**"Mako shouted. A large beam of black energy appeared and formed into scythe. Mako grabbed it and jumped up high in the air and swung the blade. Titus had no time to attack. He let out a bone shilling shrill and fell to his knees. Mako stood in front of him and bent down.

"Say hi to Dad and Mom for me"She smiled and with one last swing he was gone.

With that she gasped completly drained and fell to her knees and detransformed back into her orginal Exodus state.

"You did it"Jedite and Kanuki shouted she ignored them and pulled her self up and walked to Shino.

He smiled weakly.

"Hey, you beat him"He managed to say

"I know, all I did was think about you"She smiled

"Now hold still"

She put her hand on his wound. He flinched. A small glowing light appeared and he was healed. He sat up and she fell forward into his chest.

"She can heal Dark and Black Magic now"Akihiro said

Koji looked shocked.

Minako was now healed with the help of Hotaru.

Shino smiled and carried Mako inside.

The rest followed. Koji stared at the remains of what was Titus.

"Goodbye old friend I'll keep watch over her" He said and tossed the ashes into the wind.

----------------------------

Well there you have it! Another Chapter kinda short but hey! Next chappie wiill have Setsuna and Mako going into the future an finding out something deadly (the reason the Senshi anrn't aleep)!Oh and heres some of the Jap. I used I'm a little rusty so forgive me!

Kousoku-Block,Deflect

Kenpei Butoukai-Power Ball

Hyakurai-Hundred Thunderclaps

Rakurainiau-Lightning Attack

Jisou Mi-Phase three

Kurai Shikyo o Sono Rosuto Kihaku-Dark Death of the Lost Soul

If you have any other questions just email me!

Please Review and thanks for Reading!

-LDG


	13. My Future Looks Bleak

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

--------------------------------

"I had quite a few responses about that last chapter! and all were positive! Thanks to the following ppl for reviewing:

Athena Kyle,Mich3113, babymar-mar,naria615,ShadowStar21,

Thunder-Heart, Angel Silverwing, Raven Kino, Little-Beautiful-Child-Of-Love,Cris, and LightningStrikes.

"Your making good headway"

"Yup"

"Hmmmm....strange outta you"

"Hmph. I had writers block, I bad case my brain was working faster than I can type"

"Which isn't very fast"

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing"

"Well I say lets let them read"

"Yea..........hey what about about French Vanilla Carmel Swirl Cappachino?"

"Uh...sure"

"Alrighty then!"

"Please R&R!"

-Quote

_"Never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons of reason which today arm you against the present."   
--Marcus Aurelius _

--------------------------------

Mako awoke in bed with her and Shino's arms entagled with one anothers.

She opened one eye, Shino was nearly snooring, his mouth agape and drool slowly leaking out of the corner of his mouth.

She laughed to herself trying not to wake him up.She layed her head on his chest and brushed away a few strands of hair away from his face.

She sighed and kissed him fully on the lips. He opened his eyes.

"Well hello"He said not breaking the kiss.

"Sorry couldn't resist"She snickered

"So hows my baby?"He asked

"Fine"She said stroking thd side of his face.

They kissed again this time more passionately, she rolled on top of him. Just then Seiya _dum dum dum _cracked the door slightly. He was suppose to come get Mako and Shinozaki for Setsuna. His mouth fell agape as he saw the two. He slung open the door as fast and as loud as he could and yelled.

"MAKO SETSUNA NEEDS YOU!, oh sorry did I interupt" He finished as Mako yelped and fell into the floor wacking her head on the night stand.

She sat up as a small trickle of blood driped down her head.

"MAKO ARE YOU HURT!"They both exclaimed leaping to her side. The two men glared at one another.

"Nah, just a cut"She said

"**_We'll _**be there is a sec ok"Shino shot at Seiya

"Fine"He snorted and left

"Hi Setsuna"Mako said running into the room.

"Mako how'd you cut her head?"Haruka asked

"Long story"She said glancing at Seiya.

"Well you ready?"Setsuna asked

"Yup"She said

"Alright lets go"

She gave Shino a brief kiss and ran to Setsuna and like that were teleported to gates of time.

----------------------------

"Its empty up here"Mako said

"I never really payed much attention before"

Setsuna laughed

"I'm glad I glad I get a break"

Mako half laughed.

"Oh sorry Mako-Chan"

Mako wagged her finger.

"You deserve it"Mako said

"So are we ready"

"Sure, Neo Queen Serenity will probably just prescribe some sleep pills or something"Mako shrugged as they entered the portal.

----------------------------

Shino sat with all the others for what seemed like an eternity waiting for Mako and Setsuna to arrive.

"I thought she said it would be a quick trip?"Jedite asked screwing his finger in his ear

"Would you quit that"Rei asked

He sighed

"It was suppose to be"Koji sighed

Just as they were about to give up hope the portal reopened and out steped Setsuna and Mako who looked like they'd been threw hell and back.

"Rini give you trouble?"Mamoru asked

Mako shrugged him off and went inside the training room without so much as a glance.

"Um.....Koji....I need to have a word with you"Setsuna said

Just then they heard something explode in the training room.. Koji peared his head out to see Mako pummeling a steel pucnhing bag.

"Easy there"He said walking up to her.

"No....its NOT!"she said punching the bag again, this time blood came from her knuckles.

"What are you......"

"Leave me alone"She said as her fist went threw the bag.

"Ouch....."Koji said and walked out.

"You try"He said to Haruka

Setsuna led Koji to a room.

"Um....'punch'....can 'punch' IASKWHATINTHEHELLYOURDOING?"Haruka yelled

"Nothing"Blood smeared down the side of the mangled punching bag.

"Um....that isn't nothing"

"Leave"

"Why?"

"Because"

She looked back to see all the Senshi staring at her.

She huffed and walked in the room where Koji and Setsuna were.

Koji came out as pale as a ghost.

Mako came back out and went back to destroying another steel bag.Koji,Haruka and Setsuna closed the door. Haruka was still cluless but insisited on staying.

Mako slowed her assult.

"Why 'punch' me? I protect the 'punch' future for two lifetimes and now this"A few tears dripped down her face as she slid to the floor.

Haruka looked a but stunned.

_Mako never cries._She thought

Mako curled up against the wall.

"So whats wrong with the future?"Haruka asked

"Me"Mako croaked

-----------------------------

WHAHAHAHA! So what does Makoto mean, well guess you'll have to find out!

Please Review

-LDG


	14. Fight for the Future

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------------

"Thanks for the reviews!"

"Nobody's guessed yet?"

"Nope"

"Hmph...."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Well obviously its something"

"Well...........I wanna pick our beverage for the day"

_Facefaults_

"Oh. fine go ahead"

"Yippe!.......hmm......uh......"

"So? What are we partaking of?"

"What about Spicy Apple Cinnamon Tea?"

"Sounds Good"

"And dosen't sound like a drug!"

"That too"

"Well Read on and Please Review!!!!!!"

-Quote

"Usually a person has more faith in their fear than faith in their future."   
--Doug Firebaugh

---------------------------------

"What do you mean you?"Haruka asked puzzled

"I'm the reason you guys arn't asleep yet"

"Ummm. alright then how did you do it?"

"Her future self"Setsuna said

"I'm really confused"

"You Senshi cannot go into your slumber until the future is restored"Koji said

"Restored?"

"Its destroyed"Mako sobbed.

"Quit crying"Haruka said

"Its all my fault!"Mako continued to cry

"It can't be your fault............can it"

Setsuna and Koji stared at her.

Setsuna whispered something into her ear.

"Oh...........well that is bad"

"Well....um......how did it happen, you obviously didn't just to decide to......."

"I did, It was my choice"Mako cut Haruka off

"Now Mako thats not all true"Setsuna said

"I Think we should tell the others"Haruka said glancing down at Makoto

"Fine"She sighed

All four of them walked out the door and into the meeting room.

"Um......"Koji started

"Setsuna found the problem, Haruka,Michiru,Hotaru,and Shinozaki are dead in the future"

The room grew deathly still.

"W...What?"Michiru asked

"By who?"Hotaru demanded

"Me"

"This is no time to be joking around Mako"Hotaru said

"I'M NOT LYING! I KILLED YOU!"Mako said standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"I watched myself do it........."

"....................oh..."

"and there wasn't a damn thing I could do"Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"You......mean Mako's evil in the future?"Usagi asked

Koji just nodded.

"But how?"

"That godamn dark crystal, and other things"Mako said

"Other things?"

"Never mind"

"Can the future be changed?"Rei asked

"Yes"

"How?"

"One of three things, Mako is defeated in the future, or two Mako is longer a Senshi or three Mako dies here in the present"

The room fell

"Although the third is out of the question, the balance would shift and destroy the universe"

"So all we have to do is defeat Mako in the future"Minako said

"Thats not as easy as it sounds, she defeated Sailor Cosmos thats why she's killing everyone else theres no one left two stop her"

"How......."

"Were not sure"Setsuna said

"Its impossible though"Usagi said

"She gone?"Seiya asked in shock

"And..."Koji said

"There's another problem the future Mako must be defeated by the present Mako's 18th birthday or the future stays the same, and"

"AND?!"Usagi asked

"There's a chance that the Dark Crystal could take the present day Makoto over"

"Meaning we'd have double the trouble"Haruka said

Mako sighed and walked out the door and towards the teleportation room, Koji followed.

"Were going then"Usagi said

Haruka peered out the door and saw Koji and Mako arguing about something.

"YOUR NOT GOING?!" Koji said

"Nope"

By this time all the Senshi were spying,of course.

"Well, where are you going?"

"Away thats all you need to know" She glanced behind her and saw Haruka giving her an evil glare, so she glared back.

Haruka stood in front of the teleporter and Mako.

"Your running away again"She sighed

"Just like you did when I beat you, and when you fled after Galaxia"

"Your always running"

"I'm not running"

"Now Move!"

"You said you looked up to me, I wouldn't run"

"You don't know why I'm leaving!"

"and I do look up to you......and you never asked why I ran away no one did"

"Its because your scared"

"No I'm not!, You think I would run away and leave them!! Their the reason why I ran away after Galaxia, their the reason I looked up to you, I thought If I could be like you, If I could be as strong and as fierce as you then I'd be able to protect them like you protected the Outers, so I pushed everyone else away. I didn't care what it took.....you guys are the only family I've ever known....in two lifetimes, I'd die again to protect them, I'd even disapeer."A solemn tear fell down her face.

The room was deathly still.

"But Mako, you have a chance to be one of the greatest warriors this galaxy's ever known, you could live up to your father!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"I'm sick of being looked down upon, I'm not him! I'll never be him! I'm Me! That's it! In the Silver Millinium my Senate looked down upon me because I wasn't as good as he was...."

Koji stared at her for a moment.

She made a move towards the teleporter, Haruka held her space sword to her.

"Move"

"No, we need you if what you said is true than you'll help us."

"Move"Mako pushed Haruka back

Haruka swung her sword knowing Mako would dodge it like she always did.She felt a thud. The blade dug into her lower arm.Haruka gasp and droped her sword. Mako handed her something wrapped in a cloth and steped into the teleporter and was gone. Haruka unwraped the cloth, there was a note and her communicator and her crystal.Haruka read the note and passed it around.

"I can't believe she's going back"Shino said dropping the note.

_Sorry guys, I failed you. I'm going back where I can't hurt anyone again, It's more like home there anyway. Bye- Mako_

_P.S.-Love You Always Shino_

"Going where?"

"The Forest"Haruka finished

"Maybe we can still stop her in the future"Usagi said

"Lets go"

Setsuna transported them to the gates of time.

"I'll be staying"Setsuna said

"I don't get it, why is she scared of that dark crystal"Haruka asked

"It's my fault"Koji said

"About 2 months ago,I struck a nerve I said something I shouldn't have, thats when that Dark crystal came into play...........she almost killed me, she afraid of hurting one of you"

"Well, lets go over the rules, you only get one shot at this, and you can't die we'll bring you back don't worry"Setsuna said

They all nodded and steped into the portal.

-------------------------

Mako walked towards the forest her head lowered.She thought about what Haruka said.

_We need you if what you said is true than you'll help us._

Tears streamed down her face. Then it dawned on her.

"_What Am I doing, their my family, my best friends and I'm letting them die because of me!"_

She stoped a few feet short of the forest entry.She stared at the ground.

"No! I won't run away!"She said and teleported herself to the gates of time.

She ran past Setsuna who only smiled.

-----------------------

Mako stood in a wooded area, it was close to the now ruined palace.She saw a brillant explosion and a scream, female.

"Usagi!"Mako yelled and ran after the light.

She pulled out her talisman and transformed into her stage 3 Exodus form.

She stoped at a clearing, but couldn't see what was what.

_"Why is it so godamn dark?!"_

Then she saw out of the corner of her eye another blast, definitely hers.

The Senshi huddled around each other, they hadn't been here 15 minutes and were all ready getting there ass's served to them.

The Future Mako laughed and sent the swirling ball of lightning at them. Then the ball exploded before even reaching the Senshi,all they could see was a blur fly towards the future Makoto.

'Slice'

"What the hell"Koji asked

The Future Mako looked at her stomach which was covered in blood.

The Senshi looked up and a figure loomed over them.

"Thought you could have all the fun eh?"

"Mako!"Haruka exclaimed

"Oh.....I mean.....it's about time"She corrected.

"Ah, so my past self wants a go, got news for you I was weak back then! You won't last 10 minutes with me!"

"Thats all I'll need"

And with that the battle for the future was underway.

-------------------------------

Sorry for this chapter being so late! I'm working on my other story as well, and a sequel to my Mako/Seiya fic! So I'm kinda busy! School starts Friday! So upates will be slow for a little while! Thanks for reading!

-LDG


	15. Saved

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story are property of me Lady-Dragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

"Arn't I evil"

"Nope,Mako is"

"No I think you are!"

'Sticks out tounge'

'Sweatdrop'

"So? Um....you said 13 chp's and this would be done?Were up to 14,and your not even close"

"Hehe oh well I don't think they mind"

"How do you know"

"Hmm.........Spicy Orange SeaHorse Tea"

"WHAT!"

"To Drink.....moron moron moron moron"

"Alrighty then, sounds like another drug"

"Hm"

"Never mind"

"What?"

'shakes head'

"So? Who wins?"

"I won't tell!"

"Er..."

"Hehe"

"You are evil"

"I know"

"But I thought Mako was evil"

"She is.........."

-Quote

The Future Mako smirked.

"Nice Hit"

"You'll eventually see the light at the end of the tunnel like I did"

"Protecting them is ridiculous...."She was stoped by Mako's fist breaking a few of her ribs.

"Hmph...."

The Future Mako sneered.

Mako didn't even notice she moved, 'wham'.Mako went sailing threw a tree.

"Where the he...."Mako started but was cut off by an uppercut to the jaw.

"Koji, I can't even see her...erm...me move!"Mako shouted

'Whack'

Koji winced.

After 25 minutes of relentless beatings it was looking rather hopeless.

Mako stumbled after a right hook to her ribcage, she fell.

The Future Mako stood over her.

"You lasted longer than I thought"She laughed and pressed her foot against Mako's right kidney.

Mako let out a moan of pain.

"Thats strange...."Koji said

"What is?"Akihiro asked

"The Future Mako is still in her 3rd phase shouldn't she be at least to the fourth?"

"Hm.....you have a point"

"So if our Mako could....."

"Exactly"

Mako pushed off the ground and swept the future Mako off her feet.

By now the slight drizzle was now a heavy downpour. The two Senshi of thunder were covered in mud.

Mako sighed, her hair clung to her face from the rain and dirt. Her black armor was now an aray of colors, including brown and red.The mud driped slowly down her armor splashing on the ground while the blood coming from her side ran down her hip.The two Senshi glared at each other, both screamed the mud flying of there bodies and into the air. Mako turned and got an elbow to the stomach she fell to her knees, then she felt a hand on her collar bone. The Senshi winced as they heard their comrades clavicle snap. Mako yelled in pain. The future Mako smiled.

"No more lightning attacks for you...."She taunted

Mako winced again and stood up.In a blink of an eye she stood right behind her future self. She twisted her arm up until she heard a crack, she had broken the joint on her shoulder.

Koji smiled.

"I'M ENDING THIS NOW!"The future Mako proclaimed.

Mako stood in front of the Senshi. Haruka glanced down and saw the gaping wound on Mako's side.Blood was coming out in torents. Haruka nudged Koji.

"She's punctured her lung,...hear her breathing"

Then they saw the future Mako gathering energy. Mako shot a beam at her, the energy her future self was gathering deflected it. Mako braced herself, she'd never seen or felt an energy power that strong before.....this made Cronus look like a Pixie.The future Mako smiled and hurled the energy towards her. She caught it, it burned and singed her hands as it continued it's march towards the Senshi, the ball was so huge that even if they ran it would engulf them. Mako's feet started to slide backward, sweat slid down the side of her face as she held the massive energy back.She hit one knee, and finally the energy ball exploded Mako went flying straight into Koji who managed to somewhat catch her.The future Mako looked surprised but smirked and started to gather more energy.

"Mako"Koji said as she sat up.

"You have people, a world, a future to protect......you have to do your job"

She stood up and pulled out her talisman and stared at herself. She drew back the weapon and slammed it against a rock shattering the blade

"WHAT?!"

Koji gasped that would surely kill her. She closed her eyes, with just the handle remaining in her hand, then a beam of energy appeared in place of the old blade. She ran off towards the future Mako. She sliced threw one barrier, but as she did that F.Mako let loose her energy ball.

_"I can't lose they need me"_She thought

They energy came closer.Then impact.Koji gasped.They saw two beams of light come threw the smoke.

"**JISOU SHI**!" They heard Mako scream.

The dust settled. Koji could hear his heart beating. His mouth fell open.

"She reached it......phase four"

Mako turned around and looked at him.

Her armor was similar to her phase four, the outside was still black, the inside was scarlet. Her hair had turned a snow white, and was let down and fell into her eyes, which now were a tealish color.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THAT?!"The future Mako screamed

"Mako!"Koji yelled

"You have to beat her fast, phase four uses super ammounts of energy"

She nodded.

"**Kouki Tsukihi o** **Ranmyaku**" Mako shouted

They were all blinded by a spectacal of light. The future Mako hit her knees gasping for air.

Mako walked up to her sword in hand, which was shaking violently. She drew back to swing, when an arm wrapped around her waist and arm. She swung. She turned. Shino smiled and kissed her. She fell into his arms and detransformed. Then another wave of light passed over them. They all sighed with relief, the Crystal Tokyo they all know and love was back to its glory and splendor. They saw Mako and Shino walking out of the palace hand in hand, Haruka and Michiru doing the same, Hotaru playing with baby ChibiUsa.The future was fixed.

Mako sighed and fel asleep.

NO this isn't the last chapter, however were growing near. After this story I plan to finish my new project Curse of the Zodiac and then write a sequel to my Seiya/Mako fic then I'll continue this on!!! Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-LDG

**Kouki Tsukihi o** **Ranmyaku- **Final Days of Choas

**JISOU SHI-**Phase Four


	16. Operation

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story are property of me Lady-Dragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------------------------------------

"The end of this story is drawing near...AND ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!(9/17)"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"I'll be continuing it on though"

"Then why stop?"

"To keep you in suspense"

"arg"

"whahahaha, and I have to write the seqeul to my Makoto/Seiya fic!!! and the rest of Curse of the Zodiac!"

"Oh..Yea...Alright"

"Let them read!"

"fine"

"OH and sorry for not updating for like a month put ive been swamped with homework!!! Its kinda short but the next one will be longer, promise!!!! Enjoy!"

-Quote

"Love Hatred Pity and Anger burst forth as the warriors continue to battle right versus wrong"

------------------------------------------

'Thud' Mako yawned as she fell out of bed. She felt funny. Then a wave of pain of soared threw her body. She fell to her hands, gasping. She looked around. she was in the hospital wing at the palace. She climbed up the railing of the bed, and stood up her legs shaking. She stumbled out into the hallway and slowly made her way to Shino's room. The hallway started to spin. She almost collapsed but managed to slide against Shino's door.

'Thud'

Shino looked up, he was reading his Martial Arts magazine. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Shino"Mako whispered and fell at his feet.

"Mako!"He said and picked her up. She started to sob into his chest. He slid to the floor next to the bed. He reached for his communicator.

"Koji"He said into it. He knew this was a mistake, since now everyone that had a communicator could hear him.

"Yes?"He said sleepily.

"Mako needs you"

"It can wait, I'm sleepy"

"NO IT CAN'T SHE NEEDS YOU NOW!!! AND BRING AMI!!"Shino shouted

In a few minutes he heard a few knocks at the door.

"Its open"

Koji and Ami pushed their way threw the crowd of people.

"Whats wrong?"Koji asked

"I'm not sure, she said something about her kidneys"

They heard a "move" and a 'thud' and the door opened.Haruka,Jedite and Kanuki had forced their way into the room.

"Whats wrong with her?"Kanuki asked

"Koji"Mako whispered

"What is it"Koji asked his voice full of concern.

"I lost three of them...."she said pointing to her necklace.

Koji swallowed hard and stared at Kanuki and Jedite.

He looked at her necklace and glancing threw all the beads on it.

"She lost Jupiter,Saturn and Mars......Kanuki goto the Magi and have them make her another, they owe me a favor anyway"

"I'll go to"Jedite said

"And hurry......."

They nodded. Jedite grabbed Kanuki's arm and they vanished.

"What the heck is going on?"Haruka asked

"I'll explain later"

"Guys.......She needs to get to a hospital now"

"Why?"

"She is showing all the signs of kidney failure"

"Kidney FAILURE?"Shino asked

"Oh lord......"Haruka started

"What?"Koji asked

Haruka sighed. "2 days ago she had this severe pain around her kidneys and told me it was nothing"

"Ah.....its a kidney attack...the body starts to fight off the kidneys because there shutting down"

Shino stood up with her.

"But all the hospital's are closed......no ones awake"

"The Lunarian people are, they will not slumber until there princess is asleep"

"Lets go then"

Shino came running out the door Mako in his arms followed by Ami,Koji and Haruka.

"Where are you going?"Minako shouted

"Were taking Makoto to the hospital on the moon, your welcome to come"Koji said

They all nodded and piled into the teleporter, Koji scribbled a note and hoped Jedite and Kanuki would find it, he fliped a switch and they were gone.

-------------------------

They arrived on the moon, close to the palace.

"Where is it?"Koji asked

"Um....."Usagi started

"East, past the palace gardens"

"Ok"

They walked for at least 10 minutes until they found a large building.

"This it?"

"Yea"

They ran in.

"Hey your not allowed........Princess forgive me"The nurse said and bowed

"Quit doing that, my friend needs help....NOW!"Usagi demanded.

"What wrong?"A doctor asked

Ami took over and explained her situation.

They immediatly took Mako and wheeled her back on a stretcher.

The Senshi followed.

"What are they doing?"Minako asked

"They'll try to drain the clear fluid around her kidneys"

They watched as the doctor, made a small incision around her right kidney, her inserted a small circular tube. At first they saw clear fluid traveling up the tube and slowly the fluid started to tint, after 2 minutes of draining the fluid was crimson, and was coming out quicker than it could be pumped. The doctor quickly removed the tube, blood started to spill onto the floor, then she flatlined. Ami rushed them out into the waiting room.

"C'mon guys"Ami reassured

"She'll be fine"

They watched as they wheeled her back into surgery.

They walked back towards the exam room. A nurse had a mop and was sopping up all the blood that lay in pools on the floor.

Just as the surgeon came out, Kanuki and Jedite appeared.

"What in the hell's going on?"Jedite asked when he saw the senshi sobbing as a nurse was cleaning up blood.

"We have the necklace"Kanuki tossed it to Koji.

"The Princess, is in bad shape, she'll need a blood transfusion, but thats not the worst part her right kidney has been shutdown for at least 3 days, the left one is severly damaged her body is fighting off her organs, because they think its a threat."

"So she'll need a new kidney"

"Exactly, and that could take months even years to find one"

"She can have one of mine"Kanuki stated

"I'm her brother and we're the same blood type."

"Come with me"The Surgeon led him back to run some tests.

After a thourogh exam they concluded the kidney would be fine.

"We'll take out and replace the right one, and leave the left just in case"

They wheeled Kanuki back.

----------------------------

5 1/2 hours later.

A nurse came out.

"She's doing fine, the procedure went fairly well she flatlined 3 times but she's stable"

Koji looked at Miyoko who nodded.

"Keep him busy for a moment"Koji whispered to Shinozaki.

Shino jumped in front of the doctor obstructing his view, Koji teleported with Myoko.

They appeared in the recovery wing of the hospital.

"I can't heal her off her illness"Myoko stated

"But you can speed up her recovery, and put her back on the battlefield"

"What about Kanuki?"

"Him too"

"Ok"

Miyoko went to work, as Koji preoccupied the nurses.

Kanuki sat up.

"Oh hi Myo-chan"

"Feel any better?"He asked while healing Kanuki's sister.

"Yea, thanks...how's she doing?"

"Fine now, I'm just speeding up her recovery a little"

Kanuki got up and walked over to her bed.

"She looks like your Mom"Miyoko smiled

"Yea

Koji walked over to them, and picked up Mako.

"Tell the others I'm taking her back. Oh and Miyoko.....erase their memories, just in case"

"Hey STOP!!"The Dcotor yelled.

Koji smirked and disapeered.

----------------------------

Finally got it done, I'll have about 2-3 more chapter. Thanks for reading please review!

-LDG


	17. Discussions

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story are property of me Lady-Dragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------------------------------------

"Hehe! There will be 2 moe chapters after this one... I think anyway!"

"Here's a couple of thanks to some of my readers!!!!"

Thanks to:

Mich3ll3,LightningStrikes and T-Heart:For Always Reviewing!! And For heplful comments and emails!

Starlite-Destiny: Thanks for being my editor! And putting up with all my mistakes

Mich3ll3:Your an inspiration!! Lol I love your stories! Thanks for your input

LightningStrikes: You've reviewed my first fic! Thanks SOOO Much! You have no idea what it means for your helpfull thoughts and emails!!!!!Thanks

Thunder-Heart:I ADORE!!All your stories! They inspire me to become a better writer!, and I just turned 16!!!!!! Wohoo now to get my license...................

Athena Kyle:Your a long time Reviewer to! Thanks so much for putting up with me!!!!

ShadowStar21:Thanks for always reviewing and your positive comments!!!!!!

babymar-mar:You even reviewed my poorly written first fic!! Thanks alot!!!

Raven Kino, Cris, _Angel Silverwing, kendogirl15, HYPERLINK "/u/551130/"Little-Beautiful-Child-Of-Love:Thanks so much guys!!!!_

_"Yes there is a sequel don't worry lol!!!, I'm not that evil!!!! hehe!!"_

_"Well Enjoy!!!"_

_------------------------------_

"How is she?"Miyoko asked

"Fine,Fine"Koji replyed

He sighed.

"I'm glad"

Koji smiled.

"Did you give her the necklace???"Kanuki asked

"Yes, thank you by the way"

He nodded.

"What's with the necklace anyhow?"Usagi asked

"I'll show you in a bit"Koji said

"No you won't"Kanuki demanded.

"Sit down"Akihiro barked.

"But she's still hu........"

"She wants to fight, she's bored, and besides I want to show them"Koji stared at him.

Akihiro nodded.

"They need to see for themselves that way the future won't change again"

"If she gets hurt again I'll have your head"Kanuki snarled.

"She wont don't worry, I'm just giving them a sample."

Miyoko crept to Mako's room.

----------------------

"Um Ma....Mako..."Miyoko said peeping his head in the door.

"Oh Hi Miyoko"Mako half smiled

"I'm here....I mean that is if you want me to, I can bind up your ribs before you spar with my fa...Koji"

"That'd be fine, If you want to"She smiled at him.

"your pretty banged up"Miyoko said glancing at her wounds

"Yea, I'm alright though"

"Your don't have to fight him"

"I want to though"

"sigh whatever you want"

"Oh and happy birthday....."

"Thanks"

"Oh me and Da....Koji got you a present, since we can't find your katana, I think we left it in the future, I went to the Magi and got you something, I had some help from your friend Maeniel"

"MAENIEL?"

"Yup, the blonde haired young man"

"Young Man?

"Whats the matter?"

"Maeniel's not well hasn't been human in a long time...and he's like 2000 years old."Mako chuckled

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was in the Meandering Forest I came upon an Egg."

"An old Dragon said for me to protect it at all costs because he could no longer, I asked where his family was and he said they forgot about him, I could relate so I protected it until it died, just as his life energy faded the egg hatched, I named him Maeniel which in Ancient Jovian means The Fogotten One"

"Woa Maeniel's a Dragon?"

"A Guardian Dragon, meaning he can shape-shift into different animals including humans, he prefers so stay in his dragon form"

"Alright"

"You've seen my Thunder Dragon right?"

"Yea"

"That's Maeniel"

"But its a thunder dragon"

"He can shift into different energies to"

"Sheesh, Oh but anyway he helped pick out a present......."

He walked over to his bag, and pulled out a long object all wrapped up.

"Here"Miyoko started to blush wildly.

"It's from the Ancient Realm of the Elemental Magi."

"Wow"

She unwrapped a large pointed sword with a clear handle, a dragon spiraled along it. Her name was engraved on the backside and the symbol of Jupiter and the Exodus on the other. The blade however was also clear with a slight blue tint.

"Think of Thunder"Koji said opening the door.

"Hi"Miyoko muttered

"Alright"Mako said, lightning started to coarse up her body, then the blade changed colors it was a vivid hunter green.

"Woah, was that suppose to happen?"

Miyoko let out a sigh.

"I see it works, I'm glad, Miyoko here tryed it out and nothing happened"Koji laughed

"However,Seiji used it quite well"

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS COMPARE ME TO HIM?.......I'M THE ANCIENT HE'S JUST A MAGI"

"Your a healing Ancient, we couldn't find anyone else"

Mako stared at the two.

"You know it's all your fault her parents died! You could have stoped it but didn't!And now you feel sorry for yourself because I tried to warn you,so you take it out on me"

Mako raised an eyebrow, as Koji huffed and slammed the door.

"Question, are two perhaps realated?"

"He's my..........Father"

"KOJI'S YOUR DAD?!"

"Yup"

"Poor you"Mako laughed

"Who's this Seiji guy?"

"He's my brother"

"No, I hate him, Dad always compare's me to him. I'm the ancient not him"

Mako laughed.

"It's not funny"

"I know how you feel"

"I don't think I've ever been compared to myself or my old self I'm always compared to my mother or my uncle or my brothers and of course my father"

"I never thought of it, but they do don't they"

"Yea, I don't even remember any of them, but everyone else does"

"So are you the youngest?"

"Actually I'm the middle child"

"Really you have another brother"

"He died, during the Silver Millinium"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Nah don't be it's alright, he was the oldest, my fathers pride and joy, the asspiring Ancient who'd take his job someday"

"Akiro fought off Beryl, he was just an Ancient in training and was annhilihated in a few minutes, but still Dad thinks of him as a national hero or something"

"Akiro?"

"Named after Akihiro"  
"I figured that"

"Yea him and my Dad have always been close, at times he was more like a father than Koji was...."

"So who's Seiji?

"He's my kid brother, deals in the Magi art of Elements and Life"

"Wow"

"He's the Chief, when Seinosuke "retires" in a few months he's next in line for the position."

"Is he a good battle master?"

"Not nearly as good as Seinosuke "

"Not many people are"

There was a long drawn out silence.

"Oh, Koji wants you in the training room, as soon as you can"

"Alright"

".......Mako"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember how your parents died, I'm mean Titus and Aureila"

"Nope, I remember Kanuki saying we had to leave and these big guys in armor came into my room and carried me out kicking and screaming and then I heard Jedites Dad laugh and then we drove to the forest and they tossed me in and left"

Miyoko sighed

"You don't remember blacking out?"

"Stop Miyoko"Koji said

Miyoko halfed bowed and fled.

"What's wrong with him?"Mako asked

"I'm not sure, do you feel alright?"

"Pretty Good"

"Were going to run some tests and figure out what....."

"O.K"Mako said starting for the door.

"Do you remember anything?"

"About what?"

"After the fight"

"Hm..I remember going to Shino's room....that's about it"

Koji said and led her to the bed and explained what had happened.

"Wow, I don't remember any of that..."

Koji smiled.

"Well lets go"

Mako walked out and went to the training room.

Haruka grinned at her and held out a hand to stop her.

"So the big 1.8. to day?"

Mako smiled.

"I see no one forgets anything around here"

"I'll give your gift later....go kick Koji's butt fairly fast"

She got stoped about a hundred more times it felt like, but managed to get to the room.

Koji walked up and straped bindings around her wrists and waists and a special headband around her forehead.

He glanced at Ami and the rest of the Senshi who were in the next room, seperated by glass.

"These bindings are hooked up to Ami's computer...they'll register what knew crystal you have and what powers....alright?"

"Sure"

"Go ahead"

**"JISOU SHI!"**Mako yelled.

Ami's computer sparked but remained online.

"Tell her to do a move or something"Ryo yelled.

"She looks kinda creepy"Minako laughed.

**"Kouki Tsukihi o** **Ranmyaku"**Mako

"Uh...."Ami started

"I think we have a problem.............."

---------------------

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, AS I SAID I'VE BEEN SOOOOO BUSY! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER!!!!!

Thanks for reading please review!!

-LDG


	18. What Really Happened

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story are property of me Lady-Dragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply.

So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------------------------------------

"whaha another update lol!!!"

"Surprising!"

-Sings song-

"I tell my self I am fine, yes I am, No your not, I tell my self I am fine, yes I am, not your not!

Whahaha............WHO AM I TALKING TO????!!!"

"She's had way to much caffeine, and to many _ESPANOL_ And _History _if you can't tell"

"who me??"

"Yes you"

"Couldn't be...."

"-sighs-. Well enjoy!!!"

----------

"What do you mean we might have a problem??"Haruka asked

"Notice anything, about Mako's uniform??"

Haruka and the others glanced.

"Besides she has white hair?"

"Think"

Pluto glanced her up and down, then she saw Mako smirk as she avoided Koji's surprise attack.

"Um........guys look at the colors"

"So? Red and Black?"Usagi said

Everyone stoped.

"But she's gone!."Haruka yelled

"That's right, but what happened to her crystal............"

"But Mako can't have that one, she's the Exodus....."

"It there a problem?"Koji came in and asked

He glanced at the computer screen, his mouth dropped open.

"Hm........"

"What is it?"Mako asked she walked towards them and they all steped back. She cracked her neck and sighed, and detransoformed and leaned against the wall.

Miyoko stared at her, and violently grabbed his father.

"What do you think your doing?!"Koji shouted

"I'm busy!"

Miyoko looked determined.

"She deserves to know!"

"It's best to keep the past in the past"

"She deserves to know" Miyoko insisted

"This is why your just a healer, and why you won't become anything more, your to soft and get emotionally involved in things in which you have no part in"

"It's not fair though, it's not her fault mom died.......its yours"

Koji stared at his son.

"How dare you"Koji said and slapped him.

Miyoko stared up at father while he lay sprawled out on the floor.

"ITS THE TRUTH!!! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Mako peeped her head in, as the two men continued their argument.

Then Miyoko said something he shouldn't have, Koji quickly reached for his sword and swung. Miyoko shut his eyes, if this is the way it must end, by his fathers hand so be it. The impact never came.

Koji opened his eyes and saw Mako staring at him, she stoped the sword with her hand.

"Easy there killer"She said

"Move"He said

"You don't want to do this"Mako said

Koji stared. For some reason he could never so no to those eyes, she had her fathers personality, his facial expressions, his fighting technique, but she had her mothers eyes.

".....Mako I think I need to tell you something"

"About?"

"Your Jovian mother"

Mako just stared at him.

"How did she die"He asked her.

"I dunno, everyone said it was peaceful, that's all I know."

Koji sighed.

"You were actually there when she died"

"What?"

"Yea, um.........My wife worked with your mother in the palace."

"After Cirius attacked he took over the palace and held everyone captive until they handed over your father, brothers and you.....no one would"

"After a two week stand off, someone betrayed your parents and handed over your brothers, he said he would kill both of them if Titus wouldn't surrender himself.....so he did. That must have been the first time he ever surrendered. After Cirius had your father he decided to go after your mother and her assistants, he demanded she hand you over, and the lives of your mother and her associates would be spared. Aureila was going to do it, for her friends sakes, but they denyed it, saying the Jovian line must live on. So they escaped the palace, and ran, they got as far as the edge of the Meandering Forest before Cirius' Assasins caught up with the group. They knew they had met thier demise, they protected you as long as they could and tortured your mother, along with the brutal affliction she has to decide in what order her comrades would die in. Her mother managed to get free from the head assasin, Shikaku ,she ran to you just before one of his men was going to kill you. She said a quick prayer to any and all the Kamigamis who would listen, and keep you safe from harm and carry on the Jovian Line. She tossed you into the forest, and took the last blow."

"I heard that Shikaku was chasing a group of women from the palace, but I refused to listen, so Miyoko and Your mothers death rests on my shoulders for my iggnorance, I am sorry Mako, I promised your Father before he died I'd look after you and I failed at that many times."

"It's not your fault, Koji" Mako said

"Uh....I think I'm gonna go take a shower alright?"She said slowly

Koji nodded.

The room was very still.

"Are you happy now?"Koji sneered

Miyoko nodded.

"Thats the least of our problems......"Setsuna said

"Whats the matter?"

"Makoto is the keeper of the Choas crystal...."

---------------------------

Well its dun, I know it took forever and is short, but things are starting to slow down at school! So hopefully I'll update more!!! thanks for reading please review!!!!

-Thanks

-Lady-D


	19. Note to my Lovable, Faithful Readers to ...

Hey Guys!!!

Sorry for a lack of updates!! Just wanted to let you guys know I'm not dead...my computer has had a virus and I had to wipe out everything!! I wrote the lasy 2 chapters of Trials, and 3 chapters of an upcoming story and there gone!!! I hope to update before New Years, Hope.....My upcoming stories are:

1. When the Stars Divide the Planets- Sequel to my Mako/Seiya fic.

2. Pondering a short Bio on Mako's Life in the Silver Mill. (Branch off of Trials, and My first Mako fic) If and when I do this fic, It will be based soley on what my mind makes up!! lol so be prepared. This will prepare you for the next fic.

3. Part 2: Tribulations of The Exodus (possible name change though)- Sequel

4. Heero/Mako fic.

So thats whats coming up!!! Please forgive me lol!!!

-Love you all

-Lady D


	20. Let the Choas Begin

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

------------------------------

"IM SO SORRY!!!!.....again...."

"Sheesh Chemistry will be the death of me!!! I have no free time"

"I've noticed!!"

-sigh-

"If any of you watch Charmed this chapter is based on an episode, the one after Pru dies."

"Stealing ideas now???..."

"..no...just the plot..."

"OH AND CHARMED AND ITS AFFILATED ARE NOT OWNED BY ME!!!!"

"Nicely worded.."

"Well go on and read....."

"Nicely worded"

-thump-

-----------------------------------

Mako strolled down the stairs.

_"So I was there............"_ She thought outloud

"There was nothing you could have done..."A voice said from behind her.

Kanuki grinned.

Mako rolled her eyes.

"Don't blame yourself"

"I know"

"No you don't I know you better than that"He laughed and ruffled her hair.

"So hows my little sis?"

"I've been better...."

"Oh.....and......thanks...."

"For?"

"A kidney"

"Oh yea that...no prob, your kinda important if you didn't notice"

They continued down the hall.

"I missed you" She said breaking the silence

"You did?"He stammered

"Well yea your my brother, you, Shino and Jedite are the only thing I've got left"

"Don't worry we'll be around for awhile, you can't get rid of us"

Mako laughed.

"Don't let Koji get to you....he's an ass, but he cares about you...somwhere in his head"

She shrugged.

Silence again.

"Why is the hallway so damn long?" He laughed

"So what exactly happened while I was gone?" Mako asked

"Hmmm..."

"You and Jedite never said....."

"Well, Cirius was killed by a group of assasins, they blamed it on us the Moon took Cirius' allys side and declared war on us, 3 months later you showed up."

"Thats it?"

"Yea"

"You didn't do it?"

"I wanted to......but I didn't"

Mako sighed. "I'm glad"

"Oh by the way!"Kanuki said and pulled 2 objects wrapped in cloth out of his bag.

"Here happy Birthday!"He laughed

"thanks"

She unwrapped them.

"Woah, these must have cost a fortune!" It was a pair of Sai's. Titanuim. Emerald encrusted, with the symbol of Jupiter and lightning bolt starting at the top of the blade and ending at the handle.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" She hugged him.

He held her close.

"I missed you to.."He whispered

"Hmm...?"

"Oh nothing"

"Oh Ok"

"So here we are"Kanuki said and opened her door.

"Hey you wanna come in??? I'll fix tea and we can talk"

_"Thank you Kamisama." _ He said to himself.

_"I really need to talk to her."_

He went in and they talked for hours, while Amy and the "Crew" talked about Mako's new power.

------------------------

"...Ok she has the Choas crystal...." Koji said

"That could be bad, or good"

"Yea, killing millions or having lots of power" Haruka motioned a balance.

"Well it's not like we can get rid of her crystal"

"True"

"So what do we do?"

"I'm not sure"

"Ug...."

-sigh-

They were out of ideas.

"Well we can't hide her in the closet, she's the only one that can defeat upper-level youma and demons. Hotaru could but I'd be worried for her safety" Akihiro explained.

Another group sigh.

"O.K. worse case scenario, the Choas crystal takes her over then what?" Haruka asked cautiously.

"Well we'd have another, Choas situation"

-aggravated group sigh-

"We need AN ANSWER!" Usagi argued.

"Hormones"Rei laughed

"What was that Rei?"

"Oh nothing your royal grumpiness"

"Rei your soooo mean"

"Am not"

"Are too"

".........."

"The future rulers of the universe" Minako teased

-Explosion-

"What was that?"

"Wheres Mako?"

-sigh- ......... -scream-

"I'll go check it out, there probably sparring or something"

Koji runs down the hall.

"ug..." Mako was being held by her arms by a huge armored Demon, and being beat by another

Koji hit one demon off.

"Get Kanuki" She said

He was no where in sight.

Then he saw him, being beaten. He turned and the demons were continuing there relentless assualt on Mako.

He ran and blasted the heavily armored demon. Mako fell to the floor, and kicked the other demons feet out from under him and stabbed him with her sai.

"Where's Kanuki?"

"Down the hall"

They ran and saw Kanuki slumped over against the wall. Mako ran to him.

"Oh..." She looked at him, blood was gushing out of his stomach.

"MAKO!' Koji shouted, a demon came up behind her with a syringe. She braced for the needle, and opened her eyes.

"NO!" She yelled as Kanuki fell onto her lap. The syringe fell emptied on the floor, a few drops remained. She looked at the them, a vibrant Lime green. Koji ran over to them and bashed the demons' head in.

"Hey kido, stay strong alright.....don't cry I'll be alright....I missed you too" He said as he slumped over.

She looked stunned for a moment.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP HIM?"

"He's an Elder, he's not as important as you!"

"I could have taken care of myself" Tears started to well up in her eyes.

She glared at him, her right arm started to shake and a celtic looking tatoo streched from her right arm to the left.

"He left me because of YOU!" She shouted

"What in the he.."He couldn't finish. She tossed him, sending him sailing down the hall and threw the meeting room, wall.

Akihiro stood up.

"Ow....."Koji moaned.

Mako ran down the hall, and picked him up by his shirt, and drew out one of her sai's and held it to his throat.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT, IF ANYTHING ITS YOURS FOR NOT PROTECTING HIM" He shouted.

With that the blak tatoo, crept up to her face and her eyes changed colors.

"Don't"Miyoko yelled and lunged at her. She sliced him across the chest, she then did the same to Koji, and disapeered in a puff of black smoke.

"What happened"

"Kanuki's dead"

"WHAT?!" Jedite shouted

"A demon injected him with something, now Mako blames me, and that tatoo thing turned her against me"

"And me" Miyoko whined holding his injury.

"This is weird though, Kanuki's death shouldn't have caused this.....it has to be something deeper."

"But what?"

"And how do we get her back?"

"Listen, I'm not sure, but we have to find her, before the Choas Crystal takes her over."

They nodded.

"I recommend you stay far away from her if we do find her and let her take it out on me, instead of you guys" Koji said

"Any idea what triggered it?"

"I have an idea....."

--------------------------------

Well there you go!! Part II of this chapter should be up in the next few days!! (I hope) and thanks to the following:

L.Strikes, Athena Kyle, Cris, T-Hear, Raven Kino, Mich3113 and Starlite Destiny for reviewing thanks again guys!!

Oh and if your still confused just say the word and I'll try and explain next time!! lol sorry about that!

Love to all and Happy Belated B-day Athena

-Lady-D


	21. Choas Ends

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

----------------------------------

"Whaha another update!! lol"

-sigh-

"This is the next to the last chapter!"

"Really? Only 22 chapters?"

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nah"

"Ok!!"

"Well do enjoy the story!"

"How about Green Forune Tea"

"Sure"

---------------------------------

Koji sighed.

"So where do we even start to look."Shino asked

"We don't she'll come back, I'm the one she wants"

"So what is she now? Is she still the Exodus?" Hotaru asked

"Uh...thats a hard question she is but isn't."

"She's now the Arbiter, a judge of mankind its a sort of sublevel of the Exodus."He sighed

"There are many things about the Exodus I do not even know, its a complicated form, there are many sublevels depending on the Sensh's crystals."

"That sort a make's some sense" Usagi said

"So exactly what is the _Arbiter_?"

"The Arbiter, is born when severe pain, depression, hurt or some other sadness inflicts the Exodus, in the case it was the death of Kanuki, she being the Arbiter thinks she must judge me, she thinks I killed him."

"She sort of thinks on her own, but she is driven by her emotions, which currently are out of control"

"The only way to stop her, is to find the source of this anguish"

"Speak of the devil"Haruka said, as Mako teleported behind Koji.

"What the..."Koji started. Mako's outfit had completly changed, she wore an "Amazon" like outfit, revealing more skin than Mako normally would, but it also revealed the black tatoos that covered the entirety of her body now. Her fell down to her shoulders and lay striaght. She carried the two sai's in her hand and glared at Koji.

"I know her here to sentence me, but I'm not the one you hate...am I"

She glared at him, and sliced threw his robe which fell on the floor.

"Admit it he's not the one you hate, your just finding another person to take your emotions out on" Jedite spoke up.

_"I hope I can still teleport"_ He thought

Mako was starting to get angry now. She sent a blast hurdyling towards Koji, he had no time to react.

"HOTARU STOP HER!" Akihiro yelled and knelt down to help Koji.

Hotaru half nodded, and transformed in to the Messiah.

"This will be quick" Haruka half chuckled.

She sent a huge beam of energy at Mako, it slammed into her. Hotaru smiled hoping it was over, then Mako sailed out of the dust and sliced Hotaru across the face then punching her in the stomach. Hotaru yelled and stumbled back.

They all the gathered around Hotaru, Mako glared at them.

"She wouldn't hurt the Princess......surely"Minako gulped.

Just as Minako finished Mako sent a whirling beam slamming into the Senshi.

"Ok....she....would" Minako coughed.

"Hell, she's indestructable" Tatsumi growled.

"I bet not." Saphire yelled and ran at her.

Mako looked bored and ducked Spahire's blade and ran her into his chest.

"SAPHIRE!" Minako yelled.

"No!" Rei screamed and grabbed her.

"You can't both get hurt" Minako continued to struggle in Rei's grasp.

Jedite sighed.

"Can we transport her?" He asked

"Probably, but where will we take her?" Shino asked

"I'll decide" He huffed.

Koji nodded.

"Your call"

Mako stared at them a moment.

Koji jumped in the middle of the circle and Mako followed and hit him hard in the face.

"Sailor Teleport"

------------------------------------

They all teleported to an enourmous building. A Statue of Zues guarded the door. The room was made out of emerald and jade.

"This my friends is the Jupiter Royal Mosolium.

Mako stared at him and then up at the wall, and headed for the door, but it was locked.

The wall has several graves which included:

_"Cai, Seichi, Yoshimitsuya, Kanuki, Cirius..................Titus and Aureila." _She thought.

She started to walkup to Koji.

"He's not the one you hate!! It's ok to hate them, I hated them too, I still hurts Mako, but I at least showed some emotion. Mako its ok to hate your parents." He finshed tears welling up in his eyes.

They all stared at her.

"How...Dare..You!" She yelled. Jedite closed his eyes thinking it was over for him. Mako ran over and pounded on the small plaque that read her parents name.

"You left me!!" She shouted, and in a puff of smoke she detransformed back to her tanktop and jeans.

Shino ran over to her as she slid to the floor.

"They all did, they said they'd never leave but they did, they left me here all alone, how could they think I could survive without them"

She started to sob into Shino's shoulder.

They had never seen Mako cry and lose control of her emotions like this before. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even the tough hearted Koji and Haruka showed some emotion.

Mako cryed to she fell asleep. Shino carried her and they went home.

----------------------------------

Mako came out of her room. She heard Hotaru in Kitchen. She peeped her head around the corner, she was leaping trying to get the tea out of the high cabinet. Mako walked over and got it out.

"Thanks" Hotaru said

"Sorry Hoaru, guess I was a little insane."

"It's not your fault" She said

Mako ran her hand over Hotaru's wound.

"I'm really sorry"

"I told you its ok"

"Your sure"

"Um..remember I used to be possesed it's no big deal"

Jedite smiled as he peeked in on the two.

Mako glanced over at him.

"Hey can you make me a cup?"

"Sure"

She walked over to Jedite, who was expecting a harsh talking to.

Mako wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks" She said

He looked surprised.

"No big deal" He laughed.

"Oh here" He handed her a box.

"It was Mom's I thought you might want it, she told me to give it too you when you turned 18"

She opened the box, it was a silver necklace, and on it was a silver dragon with emerald encrusted eyes, surrounded by roses.

"Thanks" She said again.

"No prob, go drink your tea"

She grinned let down her hair and walked off.

He did a double take.

_"She looks more like her everyday_"He thought and walked off.

-----------------------------------------------

O.K I know kinda short, but hey I updated!! lol! Major acomplishment for me! lol

Thanks for all my reviwers I really appreciate it! You guys keep me going!!

-Lady-D


	22. When Silence Falls

All rights reserved.

No part of this work may be reproduced or copied in any form by all means. Sailor Moon

is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi.

All the other character and this story is property of me Ladydragonguardian.

You can take this fic and put it on your page,

but please mail me and just tell me you did it.

Just as long as I get the credit for my story and this story stays in tact.

All other standard fanfic disclaimers apply. So don't bring your Lawyers!

-

"This is the final chapter I promise"

"You've told us that 7 times now"

"Nope this is the last one."

"Really"

"Yup, After this I'm continuing When the Stars Divide the Planets and starting a new story on my Mako's life in the Silver Mill., this one will be short and after it I'll write the sequel to this fic."

"Your ambishous"

"Yup"

"Well Please R R"

"Enjoy the fic"

_"Only as a warrior can one withstand the path of knowledge. A warrior cannot complain or regret anything. His life is an endless challenge, and challenges cannot possibly be good or bad. Challenges are simply challenges."_

_- Carlos Castaneda _

-

Mako finished her tea and walked out of the room, and ran into Koji.

"Hey Koji, um... sorry"

"For what" He asked. She paused and looked at the wounds on his face.

"Ah, there nothing don't worry about it."

"Are you sure"

"Yea" She let out a sigh.

"However, you owe me a sparing match rememeber"

"Are you up to it"

"The question is are you"

She laughed and walked down the hall. Koji walked the through the door and told Miyoko to get the Senshi down here, there's something he wanted to show them. Miyoko did as he was told and went and told Setsuna who spread the message.

"You want them to watch" Mako asked, as they gathered outside the window.

**(note to readers)- **_Here's a brief desscription of the training room, before anyone asks lol. the training room, is a large room, it consists of the actual training room and a mini "watch room" on the outside. the W.R is where you sit and watch the training going on behind ever plated glass and bomb proof walls. This is where the Senshi and the Elders/Ancients are watching from. Sorry jsut had to clarify that. Continue!_

"No problem is it" Koji asked

"Nah"

"Ready" He asked she nodded.The battle comenced. She struck at lightning speed, and hit Koji in the stomach,before he could react. Which surprised him.

"Been training with weights" He grunted from his knees.

"Yup."

"I.can...tell" He jumped up and tried to knock her feet out from under her, she easily jumped up and kicked him in the side. He landed with a thud across the room. He sighed and grabed his staff.

"Naginta" He yelled.

"Hey not fair"

At the end of his staff apeared a long steel hook.A struck at her head several times, then he saw his opportuntity, the necklace Mako was wearing flew up from under her shirt, a struck in an upwards motion and caught the necklace. There was a snap and beads flew everywhere. A look off terror spread across her face. Koji gradually strowled across the room and fliped a switch which sent a heavy metal bar across the outside of the door.

"KOJI" Akihiro screamed and pounded on the door.

"She's NOT READY!...Godamnit" Akihiro slumped over. Just as he finished 9 portals opened above Mako's head.

"Jisou shi" Mako shouted, and transformed into the Exodus "Choas Stage" or phase four.

Just as she finshed 9 planetary guardians steped out of the portals.

"What are they"Haruka asked

Akihro just stared out the window.

"I'll explain..."Miyoko started.

"Each represent a your selves, they are they guardians of your planets, your powers, here we have Mecury, Venus, Terra, the Moon, Mars, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. "

"What happened to Jupiter" Minako asked. Before he could answer Mako went sailing across the room and smacked violently into the glass, Akihiro cringed as it cracked. She landed on her knees, just to get kicked in the mouth and tossed back to where she started.

"Jupiter isn't present, because there trying to kill her" He motioned towards Mako.

"WHY"Usagi asked.

"To become the true Exodus Makoto must defeat all 9 planetary guardians and 3 universal guardians."

"Why don't they like her"Rei asked

"It's complicated, I'll try and explain, The planetary guardians rule over the elements and hold in your powers, the universal guardians rule over them and the True Exodus rules over all."

"So they don't want her to take power."Michiru said

"In a nut shell yea"

They watched as Koji stared at the onslaught.

"HE KNOWS SHE;S NOT READY" Akihiro slammed his fists into the door again.

"Are they that difficult to defeat"Usagi asked.

"HA! It's like combining all of yours/mine/ and all the rest of our galaxies powers into one, they've never been defeated."

The Martian Guardian kneed Mako in the face, she spun around and took and elbow to the ribcage, by the Uranian Gaurdian who laughed.

"In a way, not to be mean or anything, they kind of represent your all's personalities."

And indeed they did, Mecury and Saturn being the timid ones, Mars and Uranus with their hot tempers ready to fight.

Mako stood up and swung at the Lunar Guardian who easily ducked, the Mecurian Guardian sped behind Mako and twisted her arm until it cracked then retreated.

Mako fell onto the ground, then the Uranian Guardian came behind her and smiled, grabbed her arm and smashed her head off the floor, then stabbed her in the shoulder.

"This is to easy"

By now Mako was a bloody pulp. Half her armor was gone, she had gashes and cuts all over, and just as they were geting ready to finish it 3 other portals opened.

Akihiro and Miyoko gasped, as did Koji who hurried around the Guardians and started to collect the beads off the floor.

"What now" Haruka asked

"Th...t..Those are 3 of 12 universal guardians, Anguish, Torment and Torture."

The planetary guardians knelt before them. Just as this happened another portal opened, it was the Jovian Guardian he stood before them to observe to slaughter of his devoted princess. Mako manage to pick herself up off the floor. She cracked her neck and stared at the three guardians, who gave a long glance at the other princess' behind the glass.

"You can do what you want to me, but leave them out of this, this is my burden to bear not theres."

"Burden" Usagi asked.

"There are many things you do not yet understand about the Exodus...she alone holds the burden of your individual power."

"When you use an attack involving your planet it most go through her first, she sacrifices her body everday, and pays dearly for it."

"I thought the guardians did that" Rei asked

"They control planetary power, meaning power that actually emenates from the planet."

"Mako must control all of your powers."

They watched as Torment and Anguish held Mako up in the air by her arms. She half grinned and spin away out of their grasp kicking both of them in the face. She landed on the ground, and ran into Torture who smiled and with his tradmark broadsword dug the blade into her stomach and twisted it she landed on her knees.

"I never said I was nice."He grinned and floped her over his shoulder.

Again they held her up by her wrists, and the plan unfolded. Torture started to whip Mako. This went on for 10 minutes before he got bored and decided to have a little "fun".

Torment tossed Mako up in air and sped up to catch her, he then fliped her face down and put his knee into her back, he summonded some of his energy and sped up, a spilt second before impacting with the floor he bailed, Mako crashed through the floor and made a good size crater. Just as this was occuring Koji saw the last bead and grabbed it. 5 more minutes of relentless beatings continued until Mako literally lit up in a white aura. The Senshi stoped as their planetary sign flashed across their heads. Mako started to rise up.

"Shit she's losing control of her powers."Akihiro exclaimed. Koji managed to undo the door lock. Akihiro sped into the room which was now shaking.

"Koji" Mako shouted in obvoius pain.

"Koji"Akihiro repeated. Koji with shaking hands gave Akihiro the recontructed necklace. He then raced through the Guardians trying to avoid them if all possible.

"Go get Shinozaki...NOW" Miyoko demanded. Rei ran out of the room.

Akihiro leapt up and tied the necklace around her throat, and the guardians disapeered. A small shockwave occured which thew Akihiro backwards, Mako then fainted and landed on the floor face down. Ami and Hotaru were the first in the room.

Miyoko held the rest of them back. They both noticed how cold it was, and turned Mako over.

"Hey Mako, wake up"Hotaru pleaded. Mako was shivering all over.

"Is she cold" Hotaru asked.

"No anemic, she's lost a great deal of blood." Then Mako's eyes fluttered open.

"Ah..."She moaned and tryed to sit up. Akihiro walked over.

"We have to get this armor off." Ami said

Mako reached for her ribs and undid a lock, Akihiro followed suit and undid the lock on the other side. Blood came driping out when the armor hit the floor. Akihiro stared as Shino and Jedite raced into the room. He left her and walked to Koji.

-smack-

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER" Koji growled held his mouth and walked away without saying a word.

Ami managed to patch some of the severe wounds, and between Hotaru and Miyoko managed to heal most of them.

"She needs to rest" Ami said. Shino nodded and carried her to her bedroom.

"I think we need to talk."Koji said

-

They all gathered in the meeting hall.

"Well now you know, what that poor girl suffers everyday, for you" Koji said

"You all are probably asking why I did what I did, there is an explaination."

"Lets hear it" Jedite shouted.

He sighed. "In the future, 150 years after Serenity takes the throne in new Neo-Crystal Tokyo the largest battle ever will take place, involving Demons, Humans and Alien Races from 10 diferent galaxies. It will be the largest Good Vs. Evil battle ever."

"So we'll be dead."Minako stated.

"Actually no, you'll look and feel the same as you do now."

"What"Haruka asked

"You are a nut case."

"The High Concil and I have decided that you are the "Chosen Few" as prophesied in the ancient text, you are the group of Senshi and Knights that will lead the White Army to victory, you will live, look and feel the same as you do now, by this moment on you will not age a single minute."

"And.."Akihiro cut in.

"This will make having children a little complicated."

"What about Chibi-Usa." Usagi asked

"She will still be ruler, just as a princess."

"Your saying you guys are keeping us alive to fight in a battle that we normally wouldn't live to see" Michiru asked.

"Yes, for the sake of the universe."

"But, we must have the Messiah and the True Exodus to win."

"That is why did what I did, the fate of the universe rests in our hands."

"But, thats in 1150 years or so can't you find other people"Rei asked

"No you are the prophesied ones."

"Figures, can't get out of this hell hole can I..."Mako groaned and walked into the room.

"Your suppose to be asleep." Koji said.

She made a hand motion.

"Believe me, I have a headache outta this world, but you guys are right beside my room." She floped down beside Hotaru.

"So it pretty much means no kids."Michiru added.

"Well, no it just gets complicated."

"...in other words you'll out live your children and grandchildren...I don't know if you;d want to bury them."

The room fell still.

"Get prepared." Koji said

"For"Minako added.

"The Deep Sleep is about to arrive for you."

"As you know Mako will stay here and guard the palace and Hotaru at the gates of time."

Mako walked over Shino.

"Have a nice nap"She grinned and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll miss you."He said and caressed her cheek.

"You won't even know I'm gone."

"Love you" He said

"Love you more"

They shared a passionate kiss and all at once they all fell asleep.

Silence Fell but the battle for the Future had just begun...

-

-Fin

Thank Kami its over! Lol! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I should start to sequel in 2-3 weeks! So keep in touch.

My Mako/Seiya fic is rolling along. and "Interview with a Orphaned Thunder Goddess." is coming up next - Mako's bio (MY VERSION lol).

Well keep in touch and thanks again!

-Lady-D


End file.
